The Forbidden Child
by FanGyrl
Summary: Best friends Ari and Is set of on an adventure to camp half blood after being attacked by a serpent. They head out not knowing exactly where they're going, or who or what they'll meet on the way. NOT a story about a Poseidon/Artemis child. Rated for drama
1. When Sea Serpents Attack!

**Hey you guys, I'm not quitting "Daughter of the Sun God" but this idea came to me, and if I didn't write it down, I would have forgotten. So on with the little disclaimer thingy.**

**Isabella: FanGyrl doesn't own PJO or anything associated with it.**

**Ariadne: But she does own me and Isabella.**

Hi, I'm Ariadne Jackson forbidden princess of the sea. This is my story. When I was a baby I was taken from my mortal family by my father Poseidon. My mother is Sally Jackson, and I have an older brother named Perseus. I was taken away because a mortal parent is not allowed to have two Big Three demigod children under the same roof, it is far too dangerous. I am different from most people even in demigod standards. I was raised by a Nereid named Klaia** (pronounced Cli-A I think). **Unlike my brother I am very pale, and living underwater the lack of sun has tinted my skin green. Mama** (Greek for mom)** says that I am blonde, but my friend Isabella swears my hair is green as well. Speaking of her, I'm just about to go visit her. I started swimming up to the surface, my coral ball gown trailing behind me. I broke surface and looked into the full winter moon Is was sitting on our usual rock. I climbed onto the rock, careful to keep my legs in the water. If I fully emerged from the sea, my father would sense it immediately and he would raid Mama's home looking for me. Is is as pale as the full winter moon, she has silver hair, and silvery blue eyes. Okay mix a pearl with the color of the sky, and you'll have Is' eyes. Her story is very unique. She was raised by panthers in North Carolina. She lived with the creatures until she was five years old, which is an adult in that species. From then, a beautiful hawk took her, and brought her here to the beach in Montauk. This is where we met; we were both five at the time. I had had a fight with Mama, and I was mad, I had swam to the surface, and I was completely on the rock. Is found me brushing my knee length hair, crying on this very rock. We had started talking, and became best friends instantly. We could only meet up at night. And so we did, we met up when the moon was highest every night.

"Hey, what's up girlie?" I asked.

"Not much. How's everyone down there?" she asked me.

"Everyone is fine. How's everyone at the orphanage?" I asked her.

"They're doing good. I still can't wait to get out of that place…" she trailed off. I reached into the water, and found the package I had left there, just in case I forgot it. Today was our 8th annual friendship anniversary.

"Happy "Friendiversary"!" I announced proudly holding a little seaweed wrapped box.

"You remembered?" she asked in surprise.

"How could I not remember meeting my best friend?" I asked shocked. She brought a newspaper wrapped box out from her ever present backpack. We traded gifts, and opened them. Is gasped when she opened her box.

"How? Where? Thank you," she squealed holding the liquid purple star necklace in her hands.

"I saw you looking at mine, and I asked Mama if she could show me how to make one," I explained fingering my sea green half a heart necklace. Then it was my turn to be shocked. I opened my box and found a sapphire mermaid comb. She had probably looked on the beach for hours.

"Is, it's gorgeous! Where did you find it?" I asked her, looking at it in wonder. "Thank you!" I concluded.

"I got a fish to you know, snag it from one of the mermaids," she said. That's another thing about her; she can talk to all living creatures, so we think she's a demigod as well. I mean, what mortal can talk to fish, mammals, reptiles, birds, and amphibians?

"Can you believe it's been 8 years?" She asked me. I shook my head. Something caught my eye; I saw something with spines curl up from the water. The spines curled up again, closer this time.

"Is, get off the rock NOW!" I yelled at her. She started to go down towards the water.

"NO! To the beach!" I screamed scrambling off the rock. The water was too deep, and Is wasn't a very strong swimmer. I willed the currents to push us forward. I looked behind us I saw a well; I don't know what the Hades it was! It had a diamond shaped head, and a mouth full of teeth that could put a great white to shame. _Faster. _I thought to the waves that were pushing us. We were going pretty fast, but it wasn't fast enough. I felt the monster flash past me, and before my eyes my best friend was being dragged down by a sea serpent.

"Isabella! Hold your breath!" I screamed at her. Then I went under. The thing had her by the waist, and she couldn't get out. But me, being me I was armed. I had my sword Aquaticus strapped to my leg. I grabbed it, and charged the monster that had my best friend. I slashed, and swung, and did anything I could. I stabbed it in the eye and it roared, releasing Is. Blood was coming from all over her plain white t shirt. I dove for her before she could sink. With my best friend slung over my shoulder, I found a chink in the monster's armor, and stabbed it instantly it disintegrated. Once the beast was dead. I swam towards mine and Mama's cave.

"Mama! Mama help!" I screamed. Mama came out of her bedroom and took one look at Is.

"Bring her to the med bay kori** (pronounced Corey. Greek for daughter)**," Mama told me.

"Mama, can you heal her? Will she be ok?" I asked.

"I don't know kori. It is hard to say," she answered me, getting out the equipment to start operating on Is.

**Well review, predict what's going to happen, ask what's going to happen. I don't care. Have a =) day.**

**~FanGyrl**


	2. Talking With Daddy Dearest

**Hey I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating on "Daughter of the Sun God" but I need you guys to vote, before I can write about the wedding. Well now to see what happens next.**

**Ari: FanGyrl doesn't own PJO, but she does own her plotline.**

**Is: ….**

**Ari: she also owns me, and Is.**

_Previously: "I don't know kori. It is hard to say," she answered me, getting out the equipment to start operating on Is._

"She is definitely going to need stitches, that's for sure," Mama said holding some wound cleanser in her hands, she had to cut open Is' shirt to get to the wound. Is twitched, then her eyes fluttered like they would open.

"Mama, I think she's waking up," I said as her eyes flickered open.

"Ari, you saved me?" Is asked. I nodded.

"My Mama is about to give you stitches, do you want her to numb your wound?" I asked her. She nodded, and I told Mama to go ahead.

"Don't look!" I exclaimed as she tried to look at her waist.

"Then what do I look at Ari?" she asked sarcastically. Only Isabella would be able to manage being on a surgery bed and be sarcastic at the same time.

"Look into my eyes, and only there. Tell me what you remember," I told her.

"Well, this snake, shark thing grabbed me and dragged me under. Then you told me to hold my breath. I did, and I saw you with a sword. You were stabbing and slashing everything. I became light headed, and I passed out. The last thing I remember was a roar, it sounded angry. Then everything went back. Mama poured cleanser into her wound and my hand shot to hers. Is didn't understand at first, but then she squeezed my hand so hard it turned purple. I knew how badly that cleanser burned. She was biting her lip so hard she drew blood. Then she released my hand, and her eyes lit up in confusion.

"Are we in your home?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," I said, knowing where this was headed.

"Then how can I breathe?" she asked.

"We are in the only room that is air here in the cave. We're in the med-bay," I explained. She flinched, and I knew she had felt the cold needle that Mama was sewing her skin with.

"Will I be able to see the rest of your home?" she asked softly.

"Of course Isabella you will be staying with us until you heal fully. I will ask Lord Poseidon if he will give you his blessing, if not then you will have to stay here in the med-bay," Mama answered her. She looked up to my guardian. Realizing for the first time that the woman was wearing a dress that seemed to be woven out of the sea, and had sea green eyes and black hair.** (Basically the same Nereid that appeared to Percy)**

"You must be Klaia," Is stated the obvious.

"Yes Child, did you not hear my kori call me "Mama"?" she asked Is.

"Well, I did, but I thought her mom was Sally Jackson," Is explained. Mama winced. This was a touchy subject for her; she didn't like that she was not my real mother, but only a guardian.

"Yes, Ariadne's mother is Sally Jackson. But I am sad to say that Ariadne never knew her real mother. She was much too young when Poseidon took her," Mama explained.

"Oh, I didn't know," Is said.

"Of course not dear. Why would you ask about something you already knew?" Mama said sweetly. "Your wound is all stitched up," she concluded. Is looked at her stomach, and saw a crescent shaped scar, with stitches running through it.

"Thank you Klaia," Is said gratefully.

"You are welcome child. Kori, get her a ball gown from your closet. She will need it if she is to approach Lord Poseidon," Mama ordered.

"Yes Mama," I replied leaving the med-bay. I walked into my cavern and towards my closet. I spotted a simple strapless silver dress, and some silver stilettos. I snatched them up and headed back to the med-bay.

"Here, put these on," I commanded in my "princess of the sea" voice. She looked at me like I was insane, and put the dress and heels on.

"I'll be right back. I can't very well visit my father in a tattered ball gown can I?" I said leaving.

"Wait!" Is exclaimed.

"What Is?" I asked her irritated.

"I want to come too." she replied stubbornly.

"Fine, hold your breath," I said giving in to her stubbornness. We walked outside the door, and I could tell that Is was instantly drenched. _Surround her. _I commanded the bubbles around us. Soon there was an air bubble around a sopping wet Isabella. I led her in her weird little air submarine towards my room. _Drain._ I thought to the water in my room, soon enough the room was full of air, and Is' bubble popped.

"You listen to Justin Bieber?" Is asked holding my "My World 2.0" CD.

"What just cause I live under water it doesn't mean I live under a _rock_!" I exclaimed taking the CD from her. She looked at me like I was psycho.

"You listen to music?" she asked bewildered. I gestured to the bookshelf full of CDs. I walked over to my closet and pulled out an emerald green dress, and clear peek-a-boo pumps. I called some water to make a sphere around me. I snapped, and the water shimmered, and I was wearing the new outfit, holding my iPod. Then the water vanished, and I walked outside. I turned around, waiting for Is. She reluctantly followed me, and was surrounded by a bubble again. I walked into the main cavern.

"Mama, we're ready!" I exclaimed. Mama walked in wearing a royal blue ball gown, and silver stilettos.

"Alright girls, get ready to meet Lord Poseidon," She announced, summoning a seahorse drawn carriage. We got in, and sat down, Is still in a bubble. Soon we arrived at the base of a huge palace. The carriage stopped, and we stepped out. We walked up to the door, and Mama touched the trident on the frame. The door unlocked with a _click_. We walked into the throne room. Mama knelt down, and I followed suit. Is was just standing there staring at everything. I elbowed her shin, and she knelt down as well.

"Rise Klaia, Ariadne, and Isabella. It is good to see you again Klaia. Ariadne, I am sorry you have not met me sooner. And Isabella, you are a very unique individual. I believe you girls dropped these during your fight with the serpent," My father announced. Soon a liquid purple star necklace appeared, and in my hands a sapphire mermaid's comb appeared. My eyes watered. I turned to Is. She was buckling the necklace around her throat. I slid the comb into my hair.

"Happy friendiversary!" We exclaimed at the same time. I hugged her tightly, and her air bubble popped.

"Lord Poseidon, we were wondering if you could bless Isabella with your gift?" Mama asked.

"Consider it done," Poseidon said. Is' lips started to glow blue then she took a deep breath. To her surprise she didn't choke.

"I was wondering if she could stay with me and Ariadne before they go to camp?" Mama asked.

"I am afraid not. The girls must go. Now. Take them back to your home and let them pack up. They need to be at camp tomorrow," Poseidon answered. So Mama did what he said. She took us back to the cave so we could pack. I gathered together everything I might need and put it into an emerald backpack. I had a pair of PJs, a toothbrush, a brush, hair bands, green nail polish, two pairs of jeans, socks, underwear, and a few drachmas. After packing my bag I realized Is was already asleep. I was tired so I put on my PJs and grabbed her purple backpack from the med bay. I shook her awake.

"Is, you can pack anything of mine you need, like socks, and underwear and stuff," I told her softly. She packed two extra pairs of socks, and some extra underwear, and a pair of purple PJs I didn't know I had. She also snagged my purple nail polish. Eh she could keep it. I liked green way better anyway. She went back to sleep as soon as she got some pajamas on. I had a dream, that I was sitting with a supermodel in a white limo.

"Hello Ariadne," the woman said. Her voice was beautiful, like silk. I instantly knew who this was. This was my cousin, the Goddess of Love.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite," I said softly.

"I know what you're thinking. 'What is the goddess of love doing appearing in my dreams?' Right?" she said. I nodded.

"Well there is a reason, your non existent love life is about to get a shock!" she exclaimed. With that said my dream faded, and I woke to Mama shaking me.

"Kori, it is time for you and your friend to go to Camp Half-Blood," Mama told me once I was finally awake. Is was already up and wearing her backpack. I changed into some shorts, a green t and my Echoes. Mama put a silver circlet into my hair. It had a sea green jewel in the center above my forehead.

"This is to prove that you are the princess of the sea. It controls the sea, and changes by your mood. Always remember that the sea is your home," she told me. Then she called some dolphins over and we mounted them. I pulled my hair up into a messy up-do and fastened it with the mermaid comb.

"_Where to your highness?" _I heard my dolphin's voice in my head. I was quite used to this, living underwater, and talking to sea creatures thing.

"Please take us to the Long Island Sound. Tight at the shore of Camp Half-Blood," I answered aloud. Is looked at me like I was crazy, but soon the dolphins headed off. As soon as we had taken we took at least an hour to get to camp. Soon we were being dropped off on the shore.

"Thank you. Your services are greatly gratified," I told the dolphins once we had dismounted.

"_Anything for you Princess Ariadne," _they said. I bowed slightly to show them that they were dismissed. Once they left someone started walking towards us. He had dirty blonde hair, a pretty good tan, and he was wearing jeans and a purple shirt. I would guess a son of Apollo or Hermes. As he got closer, I realized that I recognized him. He had chocolaty brown eyes, and a smile that would make girls melt. As a matter of fact, it had melted me millions of times before.

"Hi, I'm Justin Bieber son of Apollo. Welcome to Camp," he announced standing before us. Is looked at me, waiting for what I would do. I was his biggest fan. I was trying to say something that wouldn't make me sound like the obsessed fangirl I was, but all that came out of my mouth was,

"Squee!" Is sighed.

"That's Ari-speak for Hi, I'm Ariadne Jackson Daughter of Poseidon, and this is my best friend Isabella no last name parentage unknown," Is lied.

"You're another fangirl aren't you?" he asked me seeing strait through the lie. I nodded and finally came up with something intelligent to say."I always knew you were a demigod," I announced, then everything went white.

**Don't hate on JB, I am a Belieber, which is why he is in this. So no comments about him being in my story ok? Ok. Well review. Follow, favorite. **

**~FanGyrl.**


	3. I'm Friends With My Favorite Pop Star

**I bet you all saw that one coming in that last chapter! Didn't you? Well…**

**Justin: She doesn't own me. Or PJO.**

**Me: You are absolutely right Justin! Because if I did, well, yeah, I would be in heaven.**

**Is: Can we just get on with the chapter?**

**Me: Sure thing!**

_Previously: "I always knew you were a demigod," I announced, and then everything went white. _

I was almost awake. I could hear voices.

"I didn't know she would FAINT!" a familiar female voice said.

"It happens a lot," another familiar voice said, but this one was definitely male. Then I felt something pumping my chest. Someone was trying to do CPR on me…

"What are you doing?" the female voice screamed. "Are you trying to give her a heart attack?" the girl continued.

"Well I am a son of Apollo, I should know how to heal someone!" the boy exclaimed. That jolted me. My eyes snapped open looking down on me was my favorite male singer.

"Hi," I managed to squeak, giving a small wave.

"Ariadne! Why did you pass out back there?" Is screamed at me.

"It's not my fault! How would you feel if you met Conner and Travis Stoll?" I retaliated. Her cheeks turned scarlet. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention to you guys that we had read the books? And that Is is in love with the Stoll brothers? Well Conner anyway, considering Travis is dating Katie Gardner.

"You know that that is entirely different!" she screamed.

"Not really! It's almost exactly the same. You've been drawing pictures of what they supposedly look like since the first book came out!" I told her.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't want them to think I was an insane fangirl like **you**," she said deadly soft, putting an emphasis on the word you. I felt tears well up in my sea green eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the sea turn almost black, and I saw the waves crashing harder and faster against the shore.

"I'm not insane; I like his songs and his look, that's all. If I were you I would run for cover, NOW," I said deathly soft. Neither of them moved. I called upon the sea to surround Is. Once she saw the waves circling her, she realized that I wasn't playing around. The water surrounded her, and lifted her off the ground. I broke the sphere and she fell to the ground. As she was trying to shake the daze the water morphed into a snake. The sea-snake started coiling around her. If I gave it the command, it could have crushed her. But she was still my best friend, no matter how much she hurt my feelings. She was weaker than me, it wasn't a fair fight. The snake let go of her, and receded into the sea. Is stood up, glaring daggers at me.

"Girl, you have some serious power," Justin said as the last bit of the snake disappeared into the waves.

"Oh, um… thanks," I managed, biting my lip, and finding my Echoes very interesting.

"So what's your favorite song?" He asked smirking. Stupid smirk. Stupid cute. Why did he have to be so cute? Stupid cute.

"Umm… well, I like all of them, but if I had to choose, I would choose um well "Overboard". I mean I would have saved you from drowning," I muttered, my cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

"Yeah, I really liked working with Jessica. So I'm guessing you are my biggest underwater fan?" He asked. I nodded. Then he said the two words I had been waiting for him to say since I said squee.

"Prove it," he commanded.

"Ok, you're birthday is March 1st, and-"

"ANY fan could know that!" he said, amused.

"You didn't let me finish. You're birthday is March 1st, you are a huge "Mama's Boy" , you're favorite color is purple, you love sweet tarts, you love your fans, you don't take long to get ready to perform, you are really competitive, you love to shop, hang out, and pull pranks, you like water balloon fights, everyone on team Bieber is like a member of the family, you like Spiderman, your bus used to be Kidd Rock's, you do EVERYTHING on your Segway, you're a romantic, you get dating tips from guys and girls, you tell horrible jokes, you only drink water at room temperature, you can sing in French, you've almost been late to your own concerts, you eat healthy, you don't get to choose the "One Less Lonely Girl", you love cars and you want an Aston Martin, you quack before every show, you like to run around without a shirt, you are a proud Canadian. You bungee jump, surf, play basketball, hockey, you sang into your mom's foot, and even though you are a pop star, you're still just a normal teenage guy," I concluded my list softly. I was still looking down, so I couldn't see his expression.

"You really are my number one underwater fan," he muttered.

"Actually, I think I'm your ONLY underwater fan," I said finally looking up. My eyes met his chocolate brown ones, a lot closer than I thought they would be. My heart momentarily stopped.

"I like your circlet, um… what's it for?" he asked, eyeing my circlet that Mama had given me.

"It is to prove that I am the princess of the sea," I said, falling deeper into the chocolate of his eyes.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done getting lost in each other's eyes, I would like to see camp," Is griped, obviously still miffed about the water snake incident. That jolted me out of my little fantasy.

"Oh, um… yeah of course. That's actually why Chiron sent me," Justin stammered. After that we set off, Justin showed us the cabins, the pavilion, and the arena. We basically got to see everything else on the way to the Big House. We walked in on two men, that I immediately knew were Chiron, and Dionysus. I dropped to my knees, Is and Justin stayed standing and looked at me like I was psycho. I knew that a princess must treat her elders with respect.

"Rise princess," Chiron ordered.

"Yes sir," I replied rising from my knees.

"I have a gift for you. This is from your mother, Sally. She didn't want you to know about your true being until you came to camp," Chiron started to explain.

"Aren't I a demigod princess of Poseidon?" I asked confused.

"Indeed child, but you got a special gene that your brother Percy didn't. All in this room behold Ariadne Jackson, demigod mermaid princess of the sea!" he announced. A boy about Justin's age with black hair had walked in. He passed out when Chiron said "brother Percy" so I could only assume that this was my brother, Percy Jackson.

"Wait a minute, I'M A WHAT?" I screamed.

**Well aint that interesting? Well Percy passed out too… must run in the family. I just hope that well, everything turns out alright.**

**~FanGyrl**


	4. I'm A WHAT?

**Did you guys see that one coming? I didn't think so. Well…**

**Is: FanGyrl owns me and Ari.**

**Justin: She doesn't own me or PJO, but she is holding me captive…**

**Me: No I am not! Technically you agreed to stay here.**

**Justin: I thought you just wanted my autograph, I didn't know that it was a contract.**

**Ari: Whatever, lets just get on with it.**

_Previously: "Wait a minute, I'M A WHAT?" I screamed._

"You're a mermaid Ariadne," Chiron said calmly.

"She's a WHAT? Why does she always get to be the amazing stuff? Why can't I be amazing for once? Am I always gonna be that chick no one cares about that's Ariadne Jackson's best friend? I wish everyone would just shut up about Ari!" Is screamed. Is talks with her hands so when she was yelling she was making all sorts of actions with her arms to make her point. She pointed at me during the last sentence, and silver light came out of her finger, and flew right at me. After the beam of whatever it was hit me I tried to calm her down.

"Is," I said, but it didn't look like she had heard me.

"Is, Is?" I tried again, but it didn't reach her. I started walking to her to get her attention, but I hit a barrier. I looked up, and I realized that I was in a large glass tube, that had no opening. I could see every ones mouth's moving, but I couldn't hear anything.

"I'm so sorry Ari," Is mouthed.

"Accepted, but please try to fix it," I replied, knowing full well she couldn't hear me. She nodded and pointed her fingers at the tube, soon there was a hole in the side of it. The hole kept getting bigger until the entire front side of the tube was gone, I could walk right out. So I did. I walked out of the tube and Is put her hands down. Soon a beautiful silver deer appeared over her head.

"Chiron, who's symbol is that?" Justin asked.

"That is the symbol of Artemis. That can't be right," Chiron murmured.

"Isn't Artemis a "maiden goddess"?" I asked, confused. An iris message appeared in the middle of the room.

"Iris message from Lady Artemis. Do you Accept?" a woman's voice said. "I accept," Chiron said. "Chiron, I know you and Dionysus must be confused. The girl Isabella Hilargi, is a daughter of one of my deer. So technically she is my daughter. The girl's mother Andrea Hilargi was a daughter of Hecate, and a powerful sorceress, she did not want to become one of my hunters, so after she had her child I turned her into one of my sacred deer. The girl was then raised by panthers in North Carolina. After she was five, I had one of my hawks take her to Ariadne Jackson, on the beach at Montauk. They became best friends, and on their 8th annual friendship anniversary they were attacked by a serpent. Then they came here," Lady Artemis explained.

"Thank you Artemis, for explaining the situation. I am sure you have to go back to the hunt," Chiron said. Lady Artemis nodded, and the IM vanished.

"You are much more amazing than you believe Isabella. Not only are you the first demigod to stay in the Artemis Cabin, and you are the first sorceress's child that I know of," Chiron said.

"I'm a daughter of Artemis?" Is asked. Chiron nodded. He gave me the bracelet he had been holding. It was moonstone, the gem of mermaids. It was used to control their powers, and their transformations.

"Justin, why don't you show them to their cabins, while I try to wake Percy up?" Chiron asked.

"Yes sir," Justin said. We followed Justin back to the cabins. "Well, this cabin is yours Isabella," He said pointing at cabin 8. It was silver, and according to the books it would glow once the sun began to set.

"Thank you Justin," Is said sweetly. Once she was inside he led me to cabin 3 which I knew would be mine. It was low, and long. The walls were encrusted with seashells, and fossils of fish.

"This one is yours Ariadne," he said pointing to the cabin.

"Thanks Justin," I replied looking down.

"Can I come in? You know, to get to know you better?" he asked. I looked up.

"Oh, um… sure," I said, opening the door to my new home. We walked inside, and I stopped and took a deep breath, getting to know my new home. I sat down on the porch in the back of the cabin, and Justin sat down beside me.

"So, you know a lot about me. Tell me a little bit about you?" he requested. I nodded.

"My mother is Sally Jackson, so I'm Percy's full sister, not his half sister. I was taken away from mom and Percy when I was very small. It is very dangerous to have two children of the Big Three under one roof. I mean, look at what happened to Thalia and Jason. Poseidon took me away, and gave me to a Nereid named Klaia to be raised. Klaia raised me well. I was brought up underwater, so my skin and hair are both pretty discolored. I have an extensive collection of music and books un my cavern at home. This collection includes all of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books, The Heroes of Olympus, and all of your CDS. I grew up only being able to talk with fish, and other sea creatures. Then one day I got mad at Klaia and I swam up to the surface, where I met Is. She asked me if I was a mermaid, and I said no, though now I guess that was a lie. We became best friends instantly. She told me her history, and I told her what I knew of mine. When I arrived back at the cave, my father was there, yelling at Klaia. I didn't know he was Poseidon, so I threw a seashell at him to make him stop yelling at her. From then on I wasn't allowed to visit the surface. Is and I still met up every night. Then yesterday when we were exchanging gifts, a sea serpent attacked us. It dragged Is under the water, and I had to fight. I had my sword Aquaticus on me. I killed the monster, but I had to take Is to Klaia to heal her up. Klaia gave her stitches, and we met with my father. He told us we had to be at Camp Half Blood by today. We packed our backpacks up, and then this morning we set off to camp on the backs of dolphins. We arrived, and then you walked up and made me pass out. Yeah, you were there for everything else," I said, laughing slightly at the end.

"Haha yeah, I guess so," he laughed. I smiled. He had a nice laugh. I wonder how he took being a demigod.

"So how did you take being a demigod?" I blurted letting my ADHD get the best of me.

"Ha, I was waiting for you to ask. I guess I was in total shock before I actually met my siblings. They were just like me, and they knocked some sense into me. You're actually the first person at camp that's actually talked to me aside from the Apollo cabin. You're the first real friend I've had since I moved to Georgia," he explained. He looked at my bracelet.

"Have you ever transformed into a mermaid?" he asked me.

"Well, no. I didn't even know I was a mermaid until today," I said stating the obvious.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot. Don't you want to try it?" he asked me, getting excited.

"Do you just want to be able to say you've seen a mermaid?" I asked.

"Well, partly. But I also think it would be cool to watch a mermaid transform," he said. His brown eyes full of excitement. I got up and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To the lake. A mermaid can't really survive without water. I mean did you think I was just going to transform in the middle of the cabin did you?" I asked.

"Oh, that makes sense," he said as I dragged him out of the cabin and towards the lake. I was standing on the dock and I started singing. I was singing "First Dance" because all other songs had escaped my mind. The moonstone in my bracelet started glowing. It glowed brighter and brighter, until I was surrounded by a white light. I felt my legs being pulled together. Soon, I felt like I had no legs at all. When the light faded my legs had been replaced by a sleek emerald tail. Wait, how was I standing if I didn't have feet? After I thought that, I started to tip over, I waved my arms uselessly, knowing I would fall into the lake anyway. Justin made the mistake of reaching for my hand, he grabbed hold of me, and I accidentally pulled him in with me. We entered the water with a loud splash. I came up to the water, and it was unusually calm. Probably the daughter of Poseidon thing. Soon Justin came up from the water as well.

"That was, um… what's the word?" Justin asked.

"Uncalled for?" I tried.

"Yeah, that's it," he decided.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to pull you in," I said softly, my tail swishing beneath me. He just laughed, and he looked at me his usually sweet eyes, became intimidating. I dove under the water, and just swam around for a while. Justin had gotten out, and was sitting on the dock, drying off. I swam to the opposite side of the lake, and shot towards the dock. I leapt out of the water, and tackled Justin to the floor of the dock.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped catching me.

"Hahaha! Bet you didn't see that one coming!" I managed through giggles. He glared at me playfully, then we heard a shrill girlie scream. I sat up immediately, and concentrated on feet, and legs. Soon Justin and I were running to the sound of the scream. When we got there we found Conner Stoll tied to a tree, being forced to hug Is. Well he didn't look too upset about it… Is had gotten her wish, she had gotten to hug Conner Stoll.

"So which one of you screamed?" I asked, hoping the answer would be Is and not Conner.

"It was me," Is sighed. I smirked in victory.

"Conner, you doing alright?" Justin asked him. Is still hadn't let go of him. Poor Conner, if Is got her way he would never be freed from her arms.

"I'm doing just fine. I didn't even know WE had a fan club!" he exclaimed, actually hugging her back. Is fainted right then and there. I don't think she expected him to hug her back. "Wow, congratulations Conner, you actually got Isabella Hilargi to faint!" I exclaimed slapping him on the back. I picked Is off the ground and started to walk to the infirmary. Once I had her laid down, I saw my older brother lying on a cot, with a pretty blonde hovering over him. I walked over to them, knowing that Is was going to take a while to recover from her little incident.

"Hi, you must, be Annabeth," I said once I was in hearing range. She whirled around.

"And you must be, the girl who made my boyfriend faint," she shot back at me smiling, her stormy grey eyes twinkling.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'm Ariadne Jackson, daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. I'm Percy's little sister," I introduced myself.

"You're his full sister?" she asked in dismay. I nodded.

**What will happen next? Will Percy ever wake up? Will Is admit to being Conner's biggest fan? What will happen between Conner and Is? Will anything happen between Justin and Ari?**


	5. Chatting Up The Naiads

**Me: Justin? Justin? Where'd you go?**

**Justin: *sulks in* What do I have to do to get you to release me?**

**Me: You signed the contract; you have to stay until I say you can leave.**

**Justin: *looks at readers* Please help me, this girl is insane! Without you guys I will never get out…**

**Me: They can't help you, you know… I mean really, the best they can do is read what I've written, and feel bad for you. **

**Justin: If I kiss you will you let me go?**

**Me: *blushes* W-w-why w-w-would y-y-you th-th-think th-th-that?**

**Justin: *light bulb flashes above head* Light bulb! **

_Previously: "You're his full sister?" she asked in dismay. I nodded. _

"How have I never heard of you then?" she asked disbelieving.

"He's never known I existed until today, hence the passing outage," I explained. Soon Percy's eyes flitted open.

"I have a sister," I announced looking strait at me.

"Yes, yes you do. Would you like to get to know her?" I asked smirking. He nodded.

"I was raised by the Nereid that appeared to you in your first quest. Her name is Klaia. I was raised underwater, so my skin is discolored. My favorite color is green; I like reading, though I can only read Ancient Greek, and I love listening to music. Your adventures are favorites of mine to read, yes Percy they have all been made into books. I have to say, The Titans Curse is my favorite. Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Ariadne Jackson. You can call me Ari. Don't look at me that way, yes I'm your full sister, I don't share your waterproof magic though. I think it has something to do with being a mermaid. It's so awesome to finally actually meet you!" I concluded.

"Why is your hair so long? And why is it green?" he asked.

"Well, I've never had a haircut in my life, and I think the color has something to do with being a mermaid, or raised underwater…" I trailed off.

"Whoa, wait. You're a mermaid?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, I received some sort of gene from Poseidon that you didn't" I replied showing off my moonstone bracelet.** (I actually have this bracelet, but sadly I do NOT turn into a mermaid when I sing.) **Percy was eyeing the half a heart necklace around my neck.

"If you're wondering where the other half is, I have no idea," I told him sadly. He pulled a keychain out of his pocket. On the ring was a blue half a heart charm. I took off my necklace, and we held the charms together, they were a perfect match.

"I think I found the other half," he said, putting the keychain back into his pocket.

"I really hate that you're older than me…" I muttered. He looked down at me.

"How old are you?" he inquired. Annabeth smacked him lightly.

"You really shouldn't ask a girl what her age is," she reminded him.

"Fourteen, I'll be fifteen in September," I answered anyway. He smirked, he's about to make an "older sibling" crack, I can see it in his eyes.

"So since I'm the big brother, I command you to not sleep in the same cabin as me! I've never shared the place with a girl at night," he ordered. Annabeth looked at him weirdly.

"Fine, I am a mermaid, I'll just sleep in the lake, or I could just ask _Justin _if he has an extra bunk," I said. His eyes grew wide.

"You mean that pop star kid?" he asked disbelieving.

"Yup. He's the first friend I've made here," I explained nodding.

"Oh? Do you have a thing for him?" Annabeth asked, catching something in my tone or eyes.

"Wh-What? Wh-why would y-you think th-that?" I stammered. She just looked at me knowingly, and shook her head. As Percy looked at her for the answer I gave a slight nod. She smiled sweetly. It was an I-will-help-you-through-it-if-I-can smile.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get Justin, he _is _a son of Apollo," I said, hiding my true reason for getting Justin. I mean, yeah, I wanted to see if he could heal her, but I would much rather ask him about the extra bunk. I had just reached cabin seven, when I heard screams coming from Half Blood Hill. I summoned figured out how to disguise Aquaticus into a pen like Riptide. Except Aquaticus came as a click pen. So I took the pen out of my pocket, clicked it, and raced toward the yells. I ran over the crest of the hill, and I saw two girls running from a rhino sized hellhound. One of the girls was pale, she had dark brown hair tied up in a braid that reached her thigh, and she had shining electric blue eyes. She looked to be about fifteen. The other girl looked to be about thirteen, she had platinum white hair with black bangs and tips, and orange eyes that looked almost neon those couldn't be real. They started running the wrong way; the hound was blocking the way to camp. I ran towards the girls, and held my sword out to the dog.

"Get to the pine tree! You'll be safe once you get there!" I screamed at the girls. They looked at me, fear dominant in their eyes, and ran. They ran as fast as they possibly could towards the top of the hill. I was left alone to fight the beast. I stabbed it, and it howled in rage. I started slashing wildly; I had been trained for this, so why was I freaking out? I sliced its throat, and the hound melted into the ground like a liquid shadow. I walked up to Thalia's pine, where to my disbelief the girls had waited. Soon I saw a satyr walk out of the trees they must have ventured from.

"So I see you guys have a protector. Where are you from?" I asked the girls.

"We're from the 'Sisters of Charity Orphan Elysium'," the blue eyed girl said. Wait a minute, that was the orphanage that Is stayed at.

"Do you know an Isabella Hilargi?" I asked, letting my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yeah, we know her, she was one of our only friends at the orphanage," the orange eyed girl answered me.

"I was supposed to get her here safely, but she went missing yesterday…" the satyr moaned.

"I'm Ari Jackson," I introduced sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Alexia Salt," she said shaking my hand.

"Kat Guifi," the blue eyed girl announced waving.

"Chrys Sullivan," the orange eyed girl announced.

"Chrys, is that your real eye color?" I asked her. She moved a contact to reveal her eyes to be a light violet color. I shuddered, that's just creepy.

"Alexia, I have good news for you," I announced staring the satyr in the eyes.

"What is it?" she asked her mood lightening.

"Isabella isn't dead. She made it to camp," I announced. Her eyes shone with relief. Soon she had Chrys and Kat walking towards the Big House. "Chiron, we've got more newbies!" I announced waltzing into the Big House. He came out from wherever he was in full centaur form.

"Hello, who do we have here?" he asked.

"I'm Katrina Guifi, AKA Kat," Kat announced.

"I'm Chrysanthemum Sullivan, AKA Chrys," Chrys said dryly.

"Do you girls know your parentage?" Chiron asked. Once he asked, a blood red poppy appeared over Kat's head, and a pink scarf appeared over Chrys'.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Chrys Sullivan, daughter of Aphrodite, and Kat Guifi, daughter of Morpheus! Oh, and welcome back Alexia," Chiron announced happily. He nodded to me, and I got the feeling that since I had found them, I had to show them around.

"Hey, you guys do you want a tour of camp?" I asked. They nodded, and followed after me as I started walking out the door.

"Well that's the Arena, that's the Rock Wall, this is the Arts and Crafts building, this is the dining pavilion, and these are the cabins. That pink one over there is yours Chrys. And that grey one with clouds is yours Kat," I explained pointing at everything. They nodded, and went to go check out their cabins. I walked towards cabin seven. I was about to knock when the door opened, and I knocked on Justin's chest.

"Oh, hi. I was just about to look for you," he muttered.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys had an extra bunk?" I asked.

"Umm Ariadne, you're only allowed to sleep in your godly parent's cabin. No one else's," he said, confused.

"Call me Ari. And Percy has officially evicted me from the cabin. I guess I could jack one of the beds, and sleep in the lake…" I trailed off. I was giving Justin the best puppy dog eyes I could muster up. I also gave him the famous "pout" you know, the one that makes girls look like wounded puppies? Yeah, that one.

"Umm… that's not a very good idea, the naiads aren't very nice at night…" he trailed off as well.

"Well, maybe I could ask them about it?" I asked. He nodded. We started walking, then I remembered that he was going to look for me…

"Why were you about to look for me?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me. His cheeks colored a little.

"Oh, umm… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later," he explained.

"Like when?" I asked.

"After curfew, if that's all right?" he requested smirking that stupid cute smirk.

"That's absolutely fine. Where may I ask are we hanging out?" I inquired.

"The clearing by Zeus' Fist," he answered as we arrived at the lake. I dove in, and held as still as I could. Soon three girls stepped out of the murk. One wore a green shirt, and a denim miniskirt, another wore a navy tube top, and some short shorts, the other was wearing a sky blue mini-dress.

"Hello Princess Ariadne," their voices echoed through the water.

"Hello naiads, may I ask your names so that I can address you properly?" I asked. They nodded.

"I am Aysu," the one in the dress introduced herself as she stepped forward.

"I am Nilofer," the short clad naiad said as she stepped up to join Aysu.

"And I am Mesi," the wearing a skirt announced joining the others.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could share your company during the nights here at camp. Would this be ok with you all?" I asked them.

"Why can't you stay in the Poseidon cabin?" Mesi asked me.

"My brother has officially kicked me out," I explained.

"You can't bring any foreign furniture into the lake," Aysu said.

"But, it would be our honor to share your presence Princess," Nilofer finished.

"Thank you. Your hospitalities mean a great deal to me," I told them, swimming up to the surface.

"So, what did they say?" Justin asked as I surfaced.

"They said that it would be fine," I explained.

"Do you want to go check on your friend?" he asked gesturing to the Big House. I nodded, and started walking, soon Justin raced past me. So he wanted to race… I started running too. We were neck and neck, until Percy got in my way. Running as fast as I was, I wasn't really watching where I was going, Percy was in front of me, and he stuck his arm out, and I was clothes-lined in the stomach. I heard a sickening crack.

"Ohhh," I groaned sinking to the ground. Stupid invincible older brother… It hurt to breathe, I think I might have broken a rib… owww…

"Ari, are you ok?" Justin asked stopping immediately and kneeling down. I shook my head and glared daggers at Percy.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to stop running. I have something important to tell you," he tried to defend himself.

"Stupid invincible older brother," I muttered wincing in pain as I spoke. Annabeth came up, and hugged my idiot of a brother. I guess she didn't call him Seaweed Brain for nothing.

"Seaweed Brain, what did you do to Ari!" She exclaimed seeing Justin kneeling over me. He lifted me bridal style, and started walking. I looked up at him, his face was a mask, and I couldn't see his eyes.

"Chiron, Ari needs medical attention. Now," Justin announced. By now I had shut my eyes. Justin set me down on a cot, and I winced at the sudden shift of pressure. Soon, a straw was placed in my mouth, I was drinking a drink that tasted like watermelon sorbet, Nectar of the Gods. I could feel the wound mending, then, a piece of food was placed into my mouth. It tasted like chocolate covered rose petals with strawberries. Ambrosia. It was delicious to say the least. After that, I fell into a deep sleep. In my dream I was in a cave, I was all cut up, and bruised, and I was much thinner than normal.

"Please stop," I said uselessly. A brutal face appeared from the darkness. From the description in the books I knew that this was Ares the god of War. He raised his two handed sword, and struck me. The pain was unbearable! I felt like dying rather than suffering through this.

"Suffer daughter of Artemis!" he roared, digging his blade into my side. This didn't seem right… I'm a daughter of Poseidon… not Artemis. My eyes fluttered open expecting to see the cave. Instead, I was staring straight into pools of chocolate. I realized that he was holding my wrists back.

"You were having a nightmare," he explained releasing my wrists. I nodded.

"I know I was. That dream certainly wasn't pleasant," I whispered with a shudder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" someone else asked. I shook my head, then I realized that the voice belonged to Is. She was sitting on the other left side of my bed.

"Are you ok Ari?" she asked me, concerned.

"I don't know," I said, looking down at my chest.

"Guess what!" she exclaimed. I knew what she was talking about already, Kat and Chrys.

"Your friends Kat and Chrys are half bloods," I stated not really guessing.

"How did you know?" she asked shocked.

"I'm the one who found them Is," I explained.

"Oh," she said. I nodded.

"They're really cool," I told her.

"I have other good news," she said quietly.

"And what would that be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Conner asked me out!" she squealed.

**Me: Whoa, how'd ya like them apples?Justin: *whispers to readers* Watch this.**

**Me: Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter! My friend irishrose523 is Is. So I bet she's really actually squealing right now… haha. **

**Justin: *sneaks up behind me***

**Me: Well, review, and don't forget to vote on the poll if you want me to update Daughter of The Sun God ok?**

**Justin: *spins me around and kisses me***

**Me: *giggles* I like fishies too bubby. *giggles***


	6. My Invincible Brother Tries To Kill Me

**Hey you guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I have been trying, I repeat trying to help irishrose523 with her story. But alas she asks me for advice, I give her my input, and she does NOT use it. Either way, I've been busy.**

**Justin: *tries to run away***

**Me: *still loopy from the kiss… glomps Justin, so that he can't leave***

**Conner: Is anyone going to say the disclaimer?**

**Is: Hi Conner!*waves***

**Conner: *smiles and winks at her***

**Is: *tackles a screaming Conner onto the ground***

**Ari: Well, since everyone else is absolutely useless right now, I guess I'll say the disclaimer…*sighs* FanGyrl only owns me, Is, Kat, Chrys, and the plotline to this story.**

_Previously: "Conner asked me out!" she squealed._

"EEEK!" I squeaked with her. Justin looked at us weirdly.

"Why are you guys screaming?" he questioned.

"Duh! Conner asked me out!" Is re-announced.

"Conner _Stoll_?" Justin asked disbelieving. She nodded so vigorously I thought her head would fall off. Then, my least favorite person in the world right now walked in.

"Ari, are you ok?" Percy asked me.

"No, my stupid invincible older brother broke my rib! And not to mention that I've been officially evicted from our cabin!" I yelled at him, and then winced, it still hurt to breathe, let alone talk.

"Like I said, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you that Mom wants to meet you. But you were racing with _him_," he tried to explain, glaring at Justin.

"Hey, _he _isn't the reason I'm hurt! You are!" I yelled again, ignoring the pain.

"Man, what do you have against me anyway?" Justin asked him.

"_You_ stole the little sister I never knew I had," Percy muttered bitterly.

"I didn't steal her! She's the first half-blood friend I made," Justin whispered.

"I always knew about you Percy. I knew that you were _ashamed _to have Tyson as a half brother, just because he's a Cyclops! Why would you feel any different to have me as a half sister? I'm a monster too you know… mermaids aren't exactly the nicest mythical creatures!" I yelled at my brother. He looked pained, and I knew he felt the same way about me.

"You honestly feel _ashamed _of her Percy?" Justin asked in horror.

"Well, yes, _mermaids _can't be trusted. They're evil," Percy admitted, saying the word "mermaids" as if it was a horrible disease. He turned away from me in distaste. I couldn't take it; I got up and dashed away, despite the pain in my chest as I did. I came to the lake soon, and I dove in. My tail formed instantly.

"Ari, are you alright?" Aysu asked me as I swam past her. I stopped, and shook my head.

"No, my brother is _ashamed _of me. He hates me, and now I believe the feeling is mutual," I said sadly.

"I understand why you would hate Percy," Mesi announced appearing from the darkness.

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"Because the boy is conceited. He is a hypocrite," Nilofer answered for her. I nodded, knowing that this was true.

"Am I still allowed to sleep here?" I asked wondering.

"Of course! But you should go back to the infirmary," Mesi said looking towards the dock. I looked up, and saw Justin, looking down, towards the water. I started swimming; the pain in my chest was nearly gone now.

"What the Hades Ari?" Justin screamed as I pulled myself onto the dock. I looked away, now, ashamed of what I was. Justin seemed to notice this; he sat down with me, and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Ari, what's wrong?" he asked, his tone soft.

"I'm a monster," I said dejectedly.

"You're not a monster!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, let's say I'm not a monster. Is there another reason that you came here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm having girl problems…" he trailed off.

"Aww… That's so cute! Who do you like?" I questioned him.

"Um… that new Aphrodite girl, Chrys…" he muttered. My eyes widened. She was a huge fan, just like me.

"It that's who you like I have a great tip," I sang.

"Really? What do you recommend?" he asked.

"I recommend you serenade her," I explained. He face-palmed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered.

"Because you were crushing so hard, you forgot you were a pop star!" I explained. He thanked me with a hug, and started off towards the cabins. I stayed on the dock until I heard an excited squeal. I chuckled to myself, knowing that he had gotten the girl. Once again I heard shouts coming from Half-Blood Hill. My fin shifted, and I started running towards the hill, Aquaticus in my grasp. I saw a boy with dirty-blonde hair, and a pretty good tan fighting a Hydra. He was about to cut off it's head, when I dashed down the hill, and plowed into him. He was a lot taller than I had realized. He looked to be about six foot five inches. I was amazed that my five foot figure had knocked him over.

"What the-?" he was cut off as we hit the ground.

"Don't cut it's head off!" I yelled at him. I jumped up, and stabbed the Hydra in the heart. Soon the beast fell to the ground dead. He looked down at me, amazement written clearly across his hazel irises.

"How did you?" he asked, not forming a full question.

"I've been trained for this sort of thing. What's your name?" I requested using my "princess" voice.

"Ricky. Ricky Kane," he said, still dazed.

"Well, Ricky let's get you to Chiron," I said grabbing his wrist, and dragging him off towards camp. He followed, his giant legs walking in strides nearly three times my own. I dragged him all the way to the Big House, before he realized that his almost six and a half foot form was being dragged by my petite five foot one.

"Whoa, you're pretty strong," he commented nonchalantly. I looked at him incredulously.

"I just killed a Greek monster and dragged your six and a half foot tall butt here and I'm "pretty strong"?" I asked him.

"Well, I've never met you psycho! I didn't know that you would take that as an insult!" he yelled following me into the Big House.

"I'm not a psychopath," I deadpanned annoyed.

"Why hello, Ari, another one?" Chiron asked amazed. I nodded and shoved Ricky forward.

"This is Chiron, Ricky. Say hi!" I said, as if talking to a three year old. He glared at me, but did as I said.

"Hi, I'm Ricky Kane," he said. Chiron was saying something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was studying Ricky. He had dirty-blonde hair, in a coconut style cut, hazel eyes, he was really tall, he towered over me, he had a pretty good tan too. The features on his face were kind of elflike, mischievous and upturned. He was kind of cute, but I would dub him a troublemaker any day. Either a Hermes kid or a really rambunctious Apollo…

"Ari, would you like to show him around camp?" Chiron asked.

"No problem Chiron," I announced cheerily. I walked out the door, and Ricky followed solemnly. Once we were far enough from the Big House I turned towards him.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot. Can we start over?" I asked sticking my hand out towards him.

"I think I'd like that," he muttered taking my hand in his own.

"Hi, I'm Ariadne Jackson daughter of Poseidon. You can call me Ari," I said shaking his hand.

"Richard Kane umm… godly parent unknown. Call me Ricky," he announced returning the shake. He was pretty cute…

"So um… well we just left the Big House. This is the strawberry field, over there is the rock wall, that's the forest where we play capture the flag, that's the beach over there, that's the Arts and Crafts building, and now let's go see the cabins," I explained pointing with the hand he had let go of. We started walking towards the cabins. All the cabins had names and numbers on them, so I didn't explain that part of it.

"So, these are the cabins. You'll probably be claimed tonight at dinner. That's how you know which cabin you stay in," I explained, seeing the confused look on his face.

"Cool, which cabin do you stay in?" he asked.

"I stay in the lake. My brother doesn't trust me…" I trailed off turning away.

"Why doesn't he trust you?" he asked, sounding ready to sock my brother.

"Don't even bother trying to beat him up. He bears the curse of Achilles. He doesn't trust me, because I'm a monster," I said still turned away.

"How can a pretty girl like you be a monster?" he asked, apparently not realizing what he had said. I turned to him to find a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm a mermaid," I explained quietly. He looked at me in disbelief, then I got an idea. I started running to the lake. I heard Ricky's steps behind me, and knew my plan had succeeded. The lake wasn't that deep, so he would see me clearly if I dove in. I dove into the water, my legs instantly turning into my fin. Then, I clearly heard a splash behind me. I turned, and saw Ricky just floating there. _Bubble._ I thought to the water surrounding him. Soon he was in a weird little bubble submarine at the bottom of the lake with me. We sat there, and talked for a while, he told me about his mom, and his home in upstate New York. I told him about my life, and how horrifyingly boring it actually was until a few days ago. I told him things, I had never told anyone else other than Justin. I had told him, because somewhere inside me, I could feel the start of a strong friendship. Maybe as strong -or even stronger- as my friendship with Is. He didn't just listen to my story, like Is did. He absorbed it, he understood.

"Would you consider me a friend?" he asked, as if reading my mind about starting a friendship.

"Yes, I would. I do. You're one of the closest friends I've ever made," I told him. He looked at me shocked at what I had revealed.

"You're the first person I've ever met, that can understand," he said from the bottom of his heart.

"The feeling is mutual," I told him. I looked to the surface, it was about five o clock, almost dinner time. Ricky looked up to the surface too.

"Time for dinner?" he asked. I nodded, and flicked my tail, swimming to the top. Ricky followed me to the dock, where none other than Is Hilargi was waiting for me.

"ARI! Where were you?" she screamed, "I was going to officially introduce you to Kat and Chrys! I mean really, you couldn't have left a- Hello, who is this?" she concluded finally noticing Ricky.

"Hi, I'm Ricky Kane, you must be Isabella Hilargi," I said, trying to smother her with his eyes. She blushed, and looked down, so I knew he had succeeded. I giggled a bit, and they looked at me weirdly.

"Oh, come on let's go to dinner," I muttered, my legs reappearing. I started towards the pavilion giving them no other choice but to follow me. Once we got to the pavilion Ricky stood up with Chiron to be introduced, and claimed. As they stood, a yellow caduceus appeared above Ricky's head.

"Welcome to camp, Ricky Kane son of Hermes!" Chiron announced. I knew it! Hermes kids are such flirts…

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" the rest of the conjugation announced.

"Now, for some not so new campers, girls please come up," Chiron requested sending meaningful glances towards me, Is, Chrys, and Kat. We all got up and stood in front of the entire camp.

"Welcome Chrys Sullivan daughter of Aphrodite, Kat Guifi daughter of Morpheus, Isabella Hilargi daughter of Artemis, and Ari Jackson daughter of Poseidon and mermaid princess of the sea!" he announced introducing us.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Everyone but Percy exclaimed. Once we were dismissed, I went to sit down with Is. Everyone started whispering, and muttering stuff, but I didn't want to sit with Percy. I would rather sit in the Underworld that with my pathetic excuse of a brother. Chiron clopped his hoof, and everyone let it go.

"So, who's this Ricky character?" Is asked.

"A guy I saved from a Hydra, no big deal. Oh, umm… root beer!" I told her, and muttered aside to my cup.

"A Hydra?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yep, no big deal," I muttered as the nymphs brought us our meal. We got up, and gave our offering to the gods. _Poseidon. _I prayed, _Please let Percy understand dad? _I begged. We sat down, and ate the rest of our meal.

"So, do you think he's cute?" Is asked. Lets just say, she got showered in root beer…

"Well, open your eyes girl! He's absolutely gorgeous!" I blurted under my breath. Is had a smirk on her face. Why is she being such a nut head?

"So, are you ladies talking about me?" Ricky's voice came from behind me. I stopped cold as he sat down with us.

"Why would you think that?" Is asked covering for me.

"Can you not see? I'm "absolutely gorgeous"!" he exclaimed, quoting me. My cheeks burned scarlet, I stood abruptly, and called on some of the lake water to surround me. I was inside my own little bubble, and my legs were gone. The bubble flew towards the lake, only to be frozen in place by Percy. And I mean literally _frozen_! I was in a massive ball of ice, and I was being dragged back to the pavilion. Then, the ice ball shattered into a million pieces, and reunited with the lake. I fell to the ground, and came nose to sword point. Percy was holding Riptide to my face, I couldn't move. So Justin and Ricky did for me.

"Keep away from her!" Justin shouted drawing his bow, and aiming at the small of his back.

"Some brother you are Percy!" Ricky shouted at him, his face red in rage, fists shaking.

"Percy! Your own sister?" Annabeth cried from the Athena table, her stormy eyes welling with tears.

"Yes my own sister! She shouldn't be trusted! She's a monster!" He yelled at her, his eyes locked on mine. The tip of Riptide moved down to my chest, directly above my heart.

"Go ahead Perce. Kill me, it'll be easy. Then go tell Mom you murdered your sister!" I yelled at him, my fin now disappearing. He bent his arm, ready to kill me in one stroke. Then, a bright blue-green light flashed behind me. Everyone dropped to their knees, even Chiron. I looked up, leaving myself entirely open, to find my father standing above me glaring at Percy.

"Leave her be Perseus!" Poseidon yelled at his only living son. Percy gave me his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later glare. It was so fierce I closed my eyes.

"Yes, _father_," Percy spat. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Justin hugging me, then, he released me, and Ricky squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked Percy, feeling betrayed. He didn't answer, but Annabeth snuck up behind him, and poked him in his Achilles spot.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Seaweed Brain!" she yelled at him, poking him harder with each word. His face contorted in pain.

"Don't Annabeth. Let him decide," I muttered to her. Soon, I felt a rock hit me across the cheek, blood dripped from my lip. I looked up to see my older brother.

"Stay away from me, and my friends. I don't trust you!" he yelled, then he walked away.

**Me: Yo! What is Percy's problem? I mean really! I bet you guys thought Ari was going to end up with Justin huh?**

**Justin: They did?**

**Me: I don't know, maybe.**

**Ari: I know I did… I mean really he's so yummy!**

**Ricky: Yay! I'm in the story!**

**Me: Don't make me hurt you Ricky…**

**Is: I'm dating Conner!**

**Me: Yes, yes you are Is.**

**Conner:*walks up behind Is* Hey baby.**

**Is: *passes out***

**Me: Conner, you really should stop that.**

**Conner: But, its so much fun!*pouts***

**Chrys: YAY!**

**Me: You're pretty happy.**

**Chrys: *nods frantically***

**Me: Oh, by the way. Happy Birthday Justin!*unlocks his shackles, handcuffs etc.* You're free to leave!**

**Justin: *walks out* I'll come visit sometime ok?**

**All girls other than Is cuz she's passed out: Yay! Come back soon!**


	7. Abducted

**Welcome back lucky readers to The Forbidden Child! I want to clarify that Ari is NOT princess of the mermaids. She is just a mermaid that happens to be a princess of the sea sorry if that was confusing. Oh, and Percy warms up to her eventually. And she is NOT like other mermaids, her fatal flaw is actually loyalty to friends like Percy. Oh, and I will not update "Daughter of the Sun God? You're Kidding me Right?" Until I have at least 10 votes on the wedding poll. Now for the disclaimer!**

**Ricky: Why did you pick a fight with me at school today?**

**Me: Your **_**friend **_**insulted me and I was ready to rip just about anyone's head off! Even yours!**

**Ricky: Would this friend happen to be Ca-**

**Me: Yes Ricky! *storms out of the room***

**Ari: Ricky, must you do this to her?**

**Ricky: Yes sh-**

**Is: Explain.**

**Ricky: *smiles and looks down*She's cute when she's aggravated. **

**Conner: Dude, I can't believe we're brothers… you're supposed to make her fall for you first, not the other way around! **

**Ricky: I can't help it ok? She's just so…*sighs* wow.**

**Is and Ari: AWWWWW…. *eyes turn into hearts***

**Ricky:*blushes* Anyway, FanGyrl only owns me, Is, Ari, Kat, Chrys, and um… I think that's it.**

_Previously: "Stay away from me, and my friends. I don't trust you!" he yelled, then he walked away. _

"Just leave me alone. I need to be alone right now," I muttered to all the staring eyes. I started walking towards the border. I could hear all the muttering, the whispers, warning me not to go. I didn't listen; I knew where I was going. I walked towards the city. I was going to go see my mother. To tell her that I at least existed. My mother, Sally Jackson or I guess Blofis now, was going to meet her only daughter today. I walked for hours I finally reached the building where I knew she lived. I walked into the apartment complex, and looked for her on the roster. Paul and Sally Blofis apartment H-6**(I don't know if this is right, I just made it up ok?). **I got into the elevator and went up to floor H. I got off, and the apartment right in front of the elevator was room H-12 I looked up and found a sign that said the apartments H-11 to H-1 were to the left, so I turned left and walked until I saw H-6. I knocked on the door, and a woman with wavy brown hair and pretty blue eyes opened up. When she saw me, tears watered in her eyes.

"Ariadne?" she asked me softly, her tears threatening to fall.

"Yes," I said nodding my head tears of my own falling down my face. She pulled me into the apartment, something was cooking, and it smelled amazing. Then, a man I knew must be Paul came into the entry.

"Who is this Sal?" he asked my mother.

"This is my daughter, Ariadne," she explained beaming.

"Is she…?" Paul asked not finishing his sentence. I knew what he was asking though; he was asking if I was a demigod.

"Yes, I'm the only living demigod daughter of Poseidon," I said just loud enough to be heard.

"Would you like to join us for steaks?" Paul asked me.

"I'd love to, but I'm a vegan and I already had dinner at Camp," I explained.

"Well, will you at least sit with us?" my mother asked. I nodded and they led me to the kitchen. I sat down at the circular table, I laughed because it was obvious that Sally had cooked. The potatoes and toast were blue.

"So how do you and Percy get along?" Paul asked me, and my face paled. Sally noticed this.

"You got the gene didn't you?" she asked me with sad eyes.

"If you mean the gene that makes me a monster, that Perce is willing to kill, then yes," I said bitterly nodding.

"Oh, honey!" Sally exclaimed, squeezing my hand for reassurance.

"Percy is _willing _to kill you?" Paul asked, shocked.

"Tonight after dinner he had a sword to my chest," I muttered. The rest of their dinner went on silently, letting the knowledge of Percy trying to kill me sink in. Then the same blue-green light appeared again, and we all averted our eyes. I turned back to see, my father.

"Father," I addressed him, bowing slightly.

"Child, you are needed at Camp. Phobos and Deimos are tormenting everyone, trying to find your friend Isabella," he announced taking my hand. I felt nauseous, Is was going to be kidnapped. Soon the light was around me, and I poofed into Camp Half-Blood.

"Where is the daughter of Artemis?" Deimos asked Is menacingly. But she wasn't exactly Is, she was me. I could tell on her face that she was about to admit it was her.

"I'm right here," I said quickly placing some silver contacts that were in a case on the ground in my eyes, and suddenly, I was Is.

"You do our father well to surrender so easily," Phobos growled latching on to my arm. He raised me up by my arm, and the look in Is' eyes was pure terror. I was encased in a maroon light, and I was suddenly transported into the cave of my nightmare. I was met with a menacing sword to my side. I tried my best not to scream, but I failed.

"So this is the great daughter of Artemis," Ares muttered digging his sword deeper into me. He tossed a box of MREs into the cave. Well, at least he's supplying food. After sitting alone waiting for my cut to close up, I fell asleep. I dreamt of camp.

"Chiron, I'm telling you. Phobos took Ari!" Is screamed. She was back to herself now, wearing her usual baseball cap, and baseball shirt, and battered up jeans. She looked so distressed I almost regretted taking her place… but I would rather be suffering than her.

"She can't be gone," Justin muttered, holding a crying Chrys close to him.

"We're going to find her," Ricky whispered, a determined expression glued onto his face he looked right at me. His face softened a little.

"How do you know Ricky?" Is shouted, shoving him in the chest. Then, Conner intervened, he wrapped his arms around her, and she broke down. I was here watching her bawl, not even being able to help.

"What exactly happened, child?" Chiron asked sounding distressed as well.

"She, she kind of appeared out of nowhere, and I was wearing the cloaking device contacts from Hephaestus. I looked just like her, and she put another pair in and transformed into me. She said "I'm right here" and Phobos picked her up, and she vanished in a maroon light… and now she's gone," she finished sobbing.

"Did Phobos or Deimos say anything else?" Chiron asked her.

"Well, Deimos asked where the daughter of Artemis was… and after Ari covered for me Phobos said something about pleasing their father…" Is trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She isn't dead, I can tell you that," a new voice said. A boy about fifteen with black hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin walked out of the shadows.

"Nico? What're you doing here man?" Conner asked giving Nico a fist pound.

"She isn't dead, I would have felt it," Nico confirmed.

"Well, where the Hades is she?" Is screamed at him.

"I think I know," Nico explained, looking right at me, "Ariadne, can you see and hear us?" he asked me. I nodded, knowing they wouldn't be able to hear me if I tried to speak. Is whirled around to see where he was looking.

"Why can't I see her?" she asked looking frantically at Nico.

"I don' know… can anyone else see her?" he asked no one in particular.

"I can. She's been here since Is screamed at Chiron," Ricky admitted. Suddenly, everyone looked in my general direction, I waved in spite of the fact that I knew only two of them could see me.

"Does she look like me, or like her?" Is asked Ricky.

"She looks like you," he muttered.

"So, she's still wearing the cloaking thing?" Justin asked, not sure. Chiron nodded. And soon, none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare ran in.

"Which one of you is Ricky?" she yelled frantically, her eyes changing to a misty green. She was going to give a prophecy. She walked, like she was sleepwalking, up to Ricky, and wrenched her fist around his collar. She pulled him down and started to speak in a voice that chilled my soul.

"_Son of the Sun, son of Thieves, and the daughter of the Moon_

_Shall they not reach his lair, the mermaid will die soon._

_They embark on a quest to find the impersonator_

_Son of Death keeps watchful eye over the princess prisoner._

_The kidnappers are blinded by greed,_

_Save the princess, she shall give the hero what he needs._

_The mermaid suffers through hours of pain,_

_What she has done is not in vain._

_War is not the answer here,_

_Great Olympus is even in fear._

_Shall she lose her genetic gift_

_As the rest of the world seems miffed?_

_Eyes of her attacker are soon unclouded._

_And you shall all burn the mermaid's shroud._" as Rachel finished the prophecy every-ones faces contorted in fear.

"That has to be the longest prophecy you have ever made…" Nico muttered.

"Oh gods. What did I say?" she asked looking at all the horrified faces.

"_Son of the Sun, son of Thieves, and the daughter of the Moon_

_Shall they not reach his lair, the mermaid will die soon._

_They embark on a quest to find the impersonator_

_Son of Death keeps watchful eye over the princess prisoner._

_The kidnappers are blinded by greed,_

_Save the princess, she shall give the hero what he needs._

_The mermaid suffers through hours of pain,_

_What she has done is not in vain_

_War is not the answer here,_

_Great Olympus is even in fear._

_Shall she lose her genetic gift_

_As the rest of the world seems miffed?_

_Eyes of her attacker are soon unclouded._

_And you shall all burn the mermaid's shroud._" Ricky quoted her solemnly.

"Oh my gods. I- I'm so sorry," Rachel muttered, tears in her eyes. Chiron had a mask on, and his tail flicked nervously. I knew he was anxious, he never liked losing campers, and that prophecy just about foretold my death.

"Ari, are you still there?" Nico asked. I nodded when he turned towards me.

"Say something, anything, we need to try to hear you," he continued.

"Ares. Ares has me," I said, not knowing if they could hear me. Soon, everyone's heads snapped towards me.

"Ari?" Is asked, stepping towards me.

"Can you see me?" I asked her.

"No, but I can hear you," she explained, shaking her head.

"Ares has me in Alcatraz, at least I think that's where I am," I told them.

"How can we get there if the Labyrinth collapsed?" Conner asked.

"First, we must see who will go on the quest," Chiron explained.

"Son of the Sun, son of Thieves, and the daughter of the Moon. One of them has to be Is," Kat muttered, making her presence known. Chiron nodded, as if thinking about the same thing. Which sons of Hermes and Apollo? As if hearing my thought Nico asked.

"Which Apollo and Hermes?"

"I'll go!" Justin and Ricky both said jumping up.

"And why should it be you two coming to help me rescue my _sister_?" Is asked, putting an emphasis on the last word.

"Sister?" I asked aloud, forgetting that she could hear me.

"Anyone who saves me from a shark snake thing isn't just a friend. She's family," she said softly, turning in my general direction.

"Because she's my sister too. She's the first person I met that just treated me like a person, instead of a celebrity," Justin explained his reason.

"Because -don't get me wrong I never thought I would say this about a girl, but- she's my best friend. She actually understands, she can relate to my problems," Ricky admitted looking me in the eyes. Soon, the dream, vision started to fade.

"Guys you have to hurry! Please get here as soon as you can!" I yelled as the dream ended. I caught a

"We will! Hang tight!" and then, I woke up.

Standing in my cave were my kidnappers.

"Phobos, Deimos." I announced, bowing despite the pain in my chest.

"You're no daughter of Artemis," Phobos stated his eyes turning crimson. Suddenly beneath me I saw my brother, dead. I was holding the sword that had killed him…

"No!" I screamed backing away from the vision corpse. Suddenly I was standing in the cave with my kidnappers once more.

"You're a Poseidon. I can smell the sea in your blood," Deimos muttered his eyes glowing. I saw things so terrifying that I couldn't even scream. I was frozen in place. The darkness of terror consumed me, and I collapsed. I was being tormented by Fear and Terror in the flesh. Once the darkness went away, I whimpered and made a strangled cry as I scrambled away from the minor gods.

"Why did you lie little mermaid?" they asked, pushing all my fears into my brain. I screamed bloody murder.

"Be gone!" the gruff voice of Ares yelled from the opening of my cave. Phobos yanked me up from my hair out of my little corner and I screamed.

"Bye-bye," he whispered in my ear. Then, he threw me down only to be yanked up again, but this time by Deimos.

"See you soon little liar," Deimos muttered, his breath raising the hairs on my neck. Then, he poofed away, and I was dropped face first onto the floor. I felt hot tears run down my face as Ares cut my back open with his sword.

"Take the cloaking contacts out now. I know you're not an Artemis child," he muttered, digging his sword deeper with each word. I took the magic contacts out of my eyes, and I felt my appearance shift back to normal.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Ariadne Jackson? How close are you to you brother?" Ares asked me, slashing his sword on my chest, leg, and cheek.

"He hates me. He'd rather have me dead," I muttered loud enough to hear. I didn't even realize that he was chaining me up. There were sets of chains on the floor and the ceiling. At the end of each chain, there was a handcuff like structure. I stood still as he chained me in the middle of the room. The chains were fairly loose, until Ares went over to a giant sprinkler knob. He twisted it to the right… though I guess that makes sense. Righty tighty lefty loosey. After Ares left I realized that the chains were cutting at my ankles and wrists they were so tight! There was nothing to do so I just hung there for several hours before falling asleep again. This dream was a lot different that the last one…

**Ricky: She just had to be kidnapped didn't she?**

**Me: *scowls* Just enjoy the story Ricky.**

**Is: OMGs is she going to be ok?**

**Conner: Of course she is babe*hugs her* Right?**

**Me: Just wait until the next chapter. *looks at readers* So, how did you like the prophecy?**

**Ricky: I liked it, I think you did a good job.**

**Me: *ignores Ricky***

**Ricky: *sighs adoringly* Some things never change. **

**Me: Well, comment, review, stay tuned. **

**~FanGyrl**


	8. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Me: So, I know you guys haven't reviewed lately…*looks at readers sadly***

**Ricky: *walks up behind me and hugs me***

**Me: *blushes, and melts into the hug***

**Ricky: Hey, let's play a game.**

**Me: Sure! But we have to do the disclaimer first…**

**Ricky: Sure thing. *turns to readers*So you guys know FG doesn't own PJO. Now, for the game. *faces me* The only rule is you have to answer truthfully. Swear on the River Styx.**

**Me: I FanGyrl swear on the River Styx that I will answer all of your questions truthfully. *thunder booms in the distance**looks around worried***

**Ricky: So if you could change anything about me what would it be?*takes my hand***

**Me: …*blushes***

**Ricky: Come on, you have to answer!*pouts***

**Me: I wouldn't change anything about you Ricky!*thunder booms***

**Ricky: You're lying!*pulls his hand back***

**Me: No I'm not!*thunder booms again***

**Is:*poofs in the room and raises hand as if to cast a spell* Where is FanGyrl?**

**Me:*eyes widen***

**Ricky:*points at me***

**Is: Let him know the truth!*points at me and magic stuff flies at me***

**Ricky: So, what would you change about me?**

**Me:*blurting without choice*The fact that you're dating Tracie!*slaps hands over mouth***

**Ricky and Is: *eyes widen***

**Me: Well swear on the River Styx that you'll answer truthfully too!**

**Ricky: I Ricky swear on the River Styx that I will answer all of your questions truthfully too.*thunder booms***

**Me: If you could change anything about me what would it be?*suspenseful music plays***

…_**to be continued**_**…**

_Previously: This dream was a lot different that the last one… _

I was at camp, and I knew I must be in the Hermes cabin. The place was well… chaotic. I was walking, until I reached the bunk I somehow knew belonged to Ricky. I climbed up the ladder, and I saw him sleeping. He looked like a little kid in his sleep, innocent, and naïve. Despite knowing he may be able to feel my presence, I climbed into the bunk with him. He seemed to feel the pressure change, and his eyes snapped open. I held my breath, wondering if he knew I was there.

"Ari?" he asked, rubbing his sleep away. I released my breath and nodded.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"What what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I I just needed to be with you… I need to talk," I lied. The truth was, I did want to be with him… over a few days, I guess I had developed a crush on him. Curse Aphrodite… But Mama had warned me about Hermes kids… they were players, bad kids… She had told me it was also impossible to not fall for them too… especially if Aphrodite got involved.

"Oh, ok. What do you need to talk about?" he asked sitting up, the blankets falling to reveal his bare chest. 'Ooooh! Six pack! Oh gods! Don't look down, don't look down!" I thought to myself.

"Um… did you really mean what you said? About me being your best friend?" I asked covering for my "moment".

"Yes, I really do. You're the best friend I've ever made. I wouldn't trade you for the world," he said, looking right into my eyes. I know what you guys are thinking "He's being such a flirt! Oh, flirt back! Flirt back!" The only reason I know this is what you're thinking, is because I was thinking it too… Me and my blonde self took his hand in mine. Then, him and his little flirty self didn't pull back, but squeezed my hand.

"That means a lot to me Ricky. You mean a lot to me," I barely whispered the last part, but the expression on his face wrote everything out to me. He had heard me, and he didn't feel the same way. His hand went limp in mine, and the scene started to fade. Ricky seemed to realize this too. He pulled me as close as he could.

"Don't leave me Ari," he muttered holding me close and getting my feelings even more confused. But holding me couldn't keep the dream going on. The world around went blurry, and I woke up in my prison. It was dark, and musky. Only now did I realize that my clothes were torn to shreds. I looked like I had been mauled by a hellhound; soon, a shadow appeared in the room.

"Ariadne? I'm here to watch you. And to deliver news of the quest," Nico di Angelo said, as he stepped from the shadows.

"I'm fine. How's the quest doing?" I muttered, my voice cracking from lack of water.

"They just set off, someone's coming. I'll be back soon, to keep you company," he muttered, vanishing in the shadows.

"I just want one thing from you Ariadne!" Ares bellowed, barging into the room, and slashing my ankle with his sword.

"What? What do you want from me?" I asked him, as loud as I could.

"We need the tears of a mermaid, to accomplish our goal," he said, making a gash along my arm.

"No," I muttered, knowing that this was suicide. Refusing a god never ended well. His face turned purple in rage. He raised his hand, and I braced myself for impact. Instead of hitting me, he gave a severe kick to my chest, knocking the air out of me. The force shoved me back, the cuffs digging into my flesh from the blow. I winced, but I made no sound, which only angered my kidnapper more. He took the knee length body of my hair, and held his sword up to my curly platinum locks. Knowing that I could do nothing, I felt my heart crack as he sliced it short. My hair had always reminded me of my heritage. Now it wasn't even long enough to reach my shoulders. My stomach rumbled loudly, a sound the War god did not miss.

"Oh, so the little mermaid's hungry? Looks like she'll have to dine on torture," he muttered as Phobos and Deimos entered behind him. I looked them in the eyes, knowing all I would have to go through would never be enough to please them. I prayed to every other god I knew even Hades and Zeus, that I would still be alive when my friends got here. Soon, the twins were left in charge of me, as their father popped somewhere else.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little liar," Phobos said, amused.

"Why don't we teach her a lesson brother?" Deimos asked, amused as well. Phobos nodded, and they came toward me. Soon, I saw my friends, Ricky, Is, and Justin. They were fighting a hoard of lastrygonians. I could tell that they were loosing, and that they were tiring out. Soon, the flaming dodge balls of doom appeared and the lastrygonians armed themselves.

"No! No please! Stop!" I screamed, knowing that this was a vision, yet horrified by it still. I thrashed wildly against the binds on my limbs.

"Oh, the little mermaid is scared," Phobos laughed, his vision now disappearing. My stomach roared again, and the MREs in the corner started to look more, and more delicious, even if they had meat in them.

"Oof!" I muttered as I took a punch to the chest. Soon, blows were coming at me so fast I couldn't even try to dodge. They were coming from every angle, front, back, left, right, up and down. Swords, fists, steel toed boots, and any other weapon they had been used against me. All I could do was hang there helplessly, and wait for them to stop. Once they left, after giving me a good beating, I was so exhausted that it I weren't chained up, I would have collapsed. I looked down at my camp tee, it was tattered and soaked in blood, some dried, some fresh, my jeans were probably the same way. I could feel tiny rivers flowing down my body, maybe blood, maybe sweat, maybe even both. My arms ached, holding myself up was becoming a difficult task… I would be in a heap if I were not chained up. My bounds dug into my skin, creating new rivers, my legs, hung uselessly in the air, bounds on my ankles restricting me from kicking. I hated this feeling, this helplessness. I screamed as loud and as blood churning as I could. I used my voice for hours straight, until it finally gave, and vanished to a mere whisper. When that happened, I finally broke down and cried, relieved that they couldn't collect my tears. I hadn't eaten in hours, and I was hungry. In about a day I had gone from a strong, long haired, fearless demigod to a weak, short haired, prisoner controlled by War, Fear, and Terror. Soon Nico reappeared.

"I'm back," he muttered to me, studying my condition.

"I can see that. How are they doing?" I asked him.

"They've made progress, and Ricky says you visited him in a dream," he replied.

"So, how far are they?" I asked him, blushing and ignoring his last statement.

"They're going to be here in about three days…" he answered, trailing off. My stomach growled again, I tried to ignore it, but Nico caught me look longingly towards the corner.

"You're hungry, you haven't eaten in 36 hours," he muttered walking towards the MREs. He opened the box, and found me something. He pulled out some battle biscuits as I like to call them. And he put peanut butter on them.

"Here," he muttered holding it up to my mouth. Feeling helpless I took a bite, devouring half of the biscuit. He kept the rest near my mouth once I had swallowed.

"Water?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, and unscrewed the lid of a water bottle. _Come_. I commanded the water. An orb of water big enough for me to swallow flew towards me, and I drank out of mid air.

"Thank you Nico," I said, truly grateful.

"You're welcome, but I have a question," he replied.

"Shoot," I told him, happy to have company.

"Why do you look like you've been jumped?" he asked me.

"Because Phobos and Deimos did jump me!" I exclaimed.

"That's terrible, oh, and have you been hearing voices in your head?" he asked.

"That's more that one question!" I accused.

"Just answer it!" he ordered.

"No I haven't. Why?" I told him.

"We think Aphrodite may be doing a little meddling," he explained.

"_Oh, I haven't even started." _a velvety female voice said in my head.

"_Aphrodite?" _I asked it in my thoughts.

"Really?" I asked out loud.

"_Of course darling," _the goddess replied.

"Yeah, Ricky swears he's hearing a voice in his head…" Nico trailed off.

"_I'm guessing you've taken an interest in me and Ricky?" _I guessed the reason for her meddling.

"He does?" I asked Nico.

"_Absolutely! You two are too cute! Oh, and yes, I have been speaking to Ricky," _Aphrodite answered both questions. Oh no. Ricky please forgive me…

"_Oh, he'll do much more than forgive you!" _Aphrodite exclaimed.

"No, no, no! I didn't want this!" I yelped out loud. Once it had gotten out, I clamped my mouth shut.

"What didn't you want?" Nico asked, now curious.

"Nothing! I didn't mean to say it!" I muttered.

"You heard Aphrodite didn't you?" he asked me. I blushed, and then he gave a triumphant smirk. He melted into the shadows before I could lie and deny it.

**Line named Billie Jo here….**

**(Is POV)**

"Well, I think I might be in love with her…" Ricky trailed off, trying to explain himself. You see, we're on this huge quest to save my best friend, who is like a sister to me, and well, Ricky is having relationship problems. So, he came to me, technically the daughter of a virgin goddess, for advice on getting this girl he's crushing on.

"And who is she?" I asked him, clearly annoyed. Nico had poofed off to Ari a few minutes ago, and he wasn't back yet. That's really what we were waiting for… Nico to pop back and tell us news.

"Isawiadnee," he mumbled so I couldn't really understand him.

"Dude you're _crushing _on her?" Justin asked, somehow hearing him crystal clear. Yeah, Justin Bieber, I'm not a psycho fan or anything, but a couple of his songs are alright.

"What did you say Ricky? I didn't quite understand you." I muttered, through clenched teeth. These boys were driving me insane! I just want to go back to Camp and hang with my boyfriend Conner.

"Ariadne! Ari, ok. I'm crushing on Ari!" Ricky shouted, clearly distressed about something.

"What's bugging you?" Justin asked, noticing it too.

"Not what, who," Nico's voice came from the shadows. Despite myself, I jumped. I would never get used to that…

"Then who's bugging him?" I asked, still annoyed.

"Aphrodite," Nico and Ricky answered at the same time. Justin did a perfect spit-take, and I think my eyes popped out of my head.

"Has she taken an interest in their relationship?" I asked, totally ignoring Ricky.

"Yep, or at least that's what Ariadne was shouting about before I left," Nico explained.

"Aphrodite is talking to her too?" Ricky asked, absorbed in his own little world… lets call it Ricky Land!

"Enough about relationships. How is she?" Justin asked, turning into the big brother Ari never had. I mean sure, she has Percy, but big brother's are NOT supposed to try to kill you.

"She's not doing so good… she's been harassed by Phobos and Deimos. Her clothes are barely shreds, she's covered in her own blood, Ares chopped her hair off, and she's incredibly thin. Lack of food and water are starting to get to her. Her stomach must have growled ten times while I was there. And her lips were cracked. You guys need to get there, fast," he concluded her condition. Why did she have to go? What did they want from her? Why did she have to be so loyal? No.

"Nico, do you know what her fatal flaw is?" I asked him, worried my assumptions were right.

"Yes, her fatal flaw is loyalty to friends. You can understand why I didn't want to tell you, though right?" he asked me. Emotion slipping into his usual monotone. I nodded, tears slipping down my face.

"There's a hitch in the quest," Nico muttered, looking away from us all.

"What is it?" Justin asked, worried for his "little sister".

"Only one of you can go on to save Ari. The other two must come with me to Olympus," a silky voice said from behind us. I turned around to see one of the prettiest women in the world. She looked to be about twenty years old, she had auburn hair tied down in a beautiful braid, and she had eyes that were exactly like mine, silvery like the moon. I got down on my knees, knowing that this woman was my mother. I realized that the boys were on their knees too, and that Nico looked distraught.

"Rise children," the goddess commanded. We all stood up easily. There was another woman standing with her now. She looked like a supermodel, she looked like everything I had ever wanted to be. I knew instantly that this new woman was the goddess Aphrodite.

"I am Artemis, and this is Aphrodite, we are here to help you," the auburn haired woman announced.

"So, Ricky, come talk to me on the balcony, will you?" the goddess Aphrodite requested. She and Ricky stepped out of the room, and left me and Justin with Artemis.

"Mother," I greeted her, bowing slightly.

"Lady Artemis," Justin followed my lead.

"Hello, daughter and nephew. You will come with me to Olympus. Mr. Kane shall complete this part of the quest alone. We need you're judgment up on Olympus. Take my hands," Artemis announced. We both took her hands. We were enveloped in a silver light, and soon we were up on Olympus.

"Artemis, who have you here?" Zeus demanded.

"I have my daughter Isabella Hilargi and nephew Justin Bieber," she announced.

"So, you still claim the girl as your own? You admit that you broke your oath?" Dionysus muttered from his throne.

"I did NOT break my oath! She is a daughter of a past hunter! So she is rightfully my child!" Artemis screamed at him, growing to full giant human form.

"What have we decided to do with the mermaid?" Artemis asked calming down.

"Poseidon wishes for us not to smite her, so she will not be killed," Hermes muttered.

"I say we just starve her. She's already hungry, won't take long," Ares mumbled.

"Well, I say we let her choose her own fate," Aphrodite announced, popping into her throne.

"If she chooses wrong, the Perseus will kill her! I will not have my only son murder my only daughter!" Poseidon shouted.

"The girl will be useful in battle, but mermaids don't make good friends," Athena said, speaking for the first time.

"Why don't we just keep an eye on the quest?" Hephaestus suggested, a bronze flat screen appearing in the center of the room. He clicked the remote, and we had full view of Ari's cave, and Ricky running towards Alcatraz to save her. Nico was right, I could barely recognize my best friend, she was chained by her wrists and ankles, and covered in dried blood. She looked so thin, almost as if anyone could break her… soon the minor gods Phobos and Deimos appeared in the cave with her.

"We just need a tablespoon of your tears mermaid! Why don't you cry?" Deimos asked slashing at her. Phobos' eyes glowed crimson, and she started screaming.

"NO! No, no, no! Ricky! Is! Justin! NOOO!" she screamed, waterfalls of tears streaming down her cheeks, and landing in Deimos' cup.

"They're dead Ariadne! It's all your fault! You killed them!" Phobos yelled at her. She started struggling against her bounds, rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks, and blood gushing down her arms. Then, Ricky burst into the cell armed with a sword.

"I'm here! I'm here Ari, don't listen to them!" he yelled. Her head snapped up so she could see him. She looked so relieved _I _almost cried.

"What do you need her tears for?" Justin asked no one in particular.

"We are going to take her gift away from her if that's what she pleases," Athena answered him.

"You mean you're taking away her tail?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes, if she chooses that. But it will be a very, very painful process," my mom said.

"She will do it if it gains the trust of her brother," Justin said, in a smart aleck-ey way.

"How the Hades do you know?" Hephaestus asked him.

"Because it is what I foresee," Apollo answered for him.

"But, how _did _I know that?" Justin asked confused.

"You have the sight," Apollo explained.

"Stay AWAY from HIM!" we heard the scream on the television. All of us turned to see what was happening. On the screen, we saw Phobos, and Deimos getting into a battle stance to match Ricky's. Then, possibly the loudest screech in the world came from the girl I knew as my best friend. She yanked, and pulled, and fought against the chains holding her back, only injuring herself more. Phobos and Deimos turned towards her, and looked at her weirdly. Ricky took their moment of distraction to his advantage, he stabbed Deimos in the gut, and turned for Phobos. The god of fear rushed to his brother, and they were gone, impossibly, she was still screaming, Ricky cut the shackles on Ari's ankles first, then he cut the ones on her wrists as well. Had he not been there to catch her, she would crumpled to the floor. Then, the tv shut off!

**Another line is here, his name can be Kevin!**

**(Ari POV)**

My mind blanked as Phobos and Deimos got into battle stances.

"Stat AWAY from HIM!" I screamed at them not knowing if Ricky was even real or not. I screeched at the top of my lungs, the sound was loud, and high pitched. I had my eyes closed, but soon I heard the profanities of Phobos and Deimos vanished, and the chains on my ankles were cut away. I stopped screaming, and the bounds on my wrists were gone too. I crumpled, expecting to land on the ground, but instead I landed in a pair of strong arms. I looked up and opened my eyes to see the face of my crush, looking down at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held me close, keeping me a good foot off the floor.

"Ari, I… I thought I was too late," he muttered into my ear. I kept my eyes locked on a tear that slid down his cheek.

"Thank you Ricky," I told him, my voice cracking from lack of water. Then, the most amazing thing happened. He closed the distance between our faces, and I felt like I was in Elysium or on my own personal vacation… it was wow.

**Ricky: um… **

**Me:*growls at him* Anyway, rate, review, and comment! I hope you enjoyed, just so you know, things get well, you'll see.**

**Ricky: I'dsangeyurlasnem.**

**Me:*looks at him funny* Huh?**

**Ricky:*looks me in the eyes* I'd change your last name. **

**Me: Did you just propose?**

**Is and Ari: Did he just **_**propose**_**?**


	9. I Get An Olympus Sized Makeover

**Hi! I'm back! Ownay orfay ethey isclaimerday!**

**Me: Well?*looks at Ricky impatiently* **

**Ricky: No. I love Tracie*no thunder***

**Is, and Ari:*gasp!* Really?**

**Ricky:*nods***

**Me: I understand, but I guess, dreams really don't come true…*tears in eyes* Walt Disney LIED!*starts sobbing uncontrollably into a pillow***

**Ricky:*eyes widen*I'm just gonna…*leaves the room***

**Ari:*walks up behind me, and tries to comfort me* It, it's ok. Some things just don't turn out right…**

**Is: Well, I'm the only one here I guess I'll say it. FanGyrl owns me, Ari, Ricky, Kat and Chrys… nothing else.**

**Josh Hutcherson:*magically appears* Ummm…**

**Me:*looks up, still crying**impossibly huge smile*Hi!*waves***

**Josh: You FanGyrl?**

**Me:*nods***

**Josh: Justin's hanging out with Selena, but he told me you're a fan. Mind if I crash here for a few days?**

**Me:*shakes head, still smiling. Gets up and gives Josh a hug*Squishy the Josh! Dreams DO come true! I knew Walt Disney wasn't a liar!**

_Previously: He closed the distance between our faces, and I felt like I was in Elysium or on my own personal vacation… it was wow._

**(Ari POV)**

As Ricky pulled away from the kiss, it seemed like the world melted back into place. He put me down, and me and my graceful self collapsed. He helped me up as fast as he could.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot," he muttered. I looked up at him, as he let me use him as a kind of a crutch.

"Right," I said, getting used to trying to hold up my own weight again.

"I'm glad you're alive," Ricky whispered.

"It's all thanks to you," I muttered. We walked in silence for a long time until we were out of Alcatraz, then, we were both surrounded in a baby pink light. When the light faded, we were in the throne room on mount Olympus. Is ran up to me, and gave me a bear hug, Justin followed her suit.

"What are you guys doing her?" I asked them.

"Ariadne, you must choose. The fate of Olympus lies on your shoulders. Do you wish to remain a mermaid?" Zeus asked me. I did want to be a mermaid, but if I weren't a mermaid would Percy trust me? Would I be any different than I am today? How would losing my tail affect me?

"Would I still be able to breathe underwater?" I asked.

"Yes, you will still have all your powers, just no tail," Athena explained.

"Is that all that I will lose?" I asked, still not sure.

"No," Apollo answered.

"What else will be gone?" I asked, needing to know.

"You're not thinking about it are you?" Is screamed.

"You will lose the discoloring in your skin and hair," my father explained. I looked at him, he looked sad, and then I heard someone cursing in ancient Greek. Ares walked in, dragging my brother Percy behind him.

"What is she doing here?" he screamed, his face turning crimson with rage.

"I choose… I choose to give up my tail," I announced loudly. His eyes soon became unclouded, and he seemed to realize what I had said. My friends and most of the gods were looking at me in shock. Soon, a massive altar appeared in the middle of the room. Before I knew it I was being strapped down to the table. Is and Justin both had tears in their eyes, and Ricky looked numb. Worst of all Percy looked to be horrified. As I was being fastened down, I saw Artemis, Apollo, Justin, and Is stand up, and take each others hands.

"Monster that has never been, monster that never will be! Monster posing as our friend, monster posing as me! Take away your soulless powers; take away your frightening talents! Mermaid, mermaid give it up! Mermaid, mermaid gain our love! Take away your tail! Take away your singing! Take away everything!" they chanted sticking their arms towards me. Soon, I felt like I was cooking from the inside out. It felt like I was on fire, but on the inside! I screamed louder than I ever had before, I could feel every pore on my skin burning. It was like no heat I had ever felt before. I could feel vapor, maybe smoke rising off me. It hurt so badly, it was worse than being tormented by Phobos and Deimos. Suddenly, it was all over. Soon, I was dropped in icy water. Out of habit I held my breath, until I couldn't any longer, I started breathing. Then, they dumped some Mr. Bubble into the water… I guess I'm getting a bath. Soon, the water was so full of bubbles that I couldn't see through it. After soaking in the ice bath for a while, the water drained, and new lukewarm water refilled it. This time I could see, and I was in a giant pink room… the water drained once more. I was handed a fluffy white towel.

"Oh darling! I'm so glad that you chose this!" I heard the velvety voice of my cousin Aphrodite.

"Hello Lady Aphrodite," I greeted her, bowing slightly.

"Hello darling! Will you take the makeover the easy way, or the hard way?" she asked me.

"Um… easy way?" I asked.

"Yay! That's a first in two years!" she exclaimed.

"Where will we start?" I asked, knowing that I was now a Barbie doll.

"I say we work our way from hair down!" she squealed excitedly. So I was moved to a little hair styling station. My circlet was removed from my head, and Aphrodite began her work. I looked in the mirror, and I saw that my skin was no longer a pale green, but now the equivalent of a porcelain doll. My hair was different too, instead of the green-blonde it was, now it was bleach blonde, it was still not long enough to be shoulder length. I wish it was longer… seeming to know what I wanted, when Aphrodite pulled the brush through my tresses my hair grew!

"Whoa! What kind of a makeover is this?" I asked her.

"My supplies will turn you into whatever you want to be darling!" she exclaimed. She kept brushing my hair, and it grew down to about the middle of my back.

"How do you want me to style it?" she asked, her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Can you put it in like a lot of braids, with blue and green beads on them?" I asked, having always wanted to try this hairstyle out.

"Can I? I can do anything you want me to darling!" she exclaimed, her hands already whizzing through braids. Let me tell you, if you ever get a chance to get a makeover from Aphrodite herself, take it! Within minutes she was finished, beads and all, she even put my sapphire comb from Is into my bangs to hold them up. Soon, she placed the circlet back on my head.

"Time for make up?" I asked, now getting excited. She nodded vigorously.

"So, you're eyes are green, I'm going to do red lips, a bit of pink blush, and definitely emerald eye shadow," she muttered. Soon she started painting on some primer for my base. She used "Fair" by bareMinerals for my foundation, she used "Morning" for my blush, and then, she pulled out the eye stuff… She had "Oz", and "Alley Cat" for my shadows. She painted them on easily, and put a little emerald gem on the outer corner of my eye. Then, she lined them with a really thin line of black eyeliner. Next she pulled out the reddest, lip stain I had ever seen! It was like, blood red. She slid the lip color onto my lips, and placed all the supplies she used into a bag.

"Now it's time for the OUTFIT!" She screamed!

"Let's go!" I squealed just as excited. Aphrodite pulled out some dresses, shoved them into my arms, and slammed me into a dressing room. I got excited when I realized that all the dresses were emerald green. There were six, two floor length, one ankle length, one shin length, and two that came just above the knees. There was a halter floor length, a strapless floor length, a spaghetti strap ankle length, a spaghetti strap shin length, a halter knee length, and a strapless knee length. I tried on the halter floor length first. It was fluffy, and it looked like a princess dress. Trust me I have worn enough of those to know what they look like. I stepped out of the room to see Aphrodite's reaction. With one look at me she crinkled her nose.

"Too Prom-y" she said. I turned towards the mirror, and had to agree, not for a casual occasion. I went back in, and took it off, after it was off it magically vanished. Next I tried on the strapless floor length one. It was form fitting on the top, and it finned out at the bottom, it was a mermaid style dress. I walked out again. And this time Aphrodite just shook her head…

"Too wedding-y," she decided finally. I looked again, and had to agree, the dress was gorgeous, but not right for this occasion. I walked in, and didn't even bother with the spaghetti strapped ones. I took them both, and gave them to Aphrodite. "Sorry, I don't do spaghetti straps…" I trailed off.

"Quite all right darling," she said trading them with a Hollister bag.

"Umm…?" I asked.

"Just put it on, it's from home," she answered my incomplete question. Ok, you girls know that dare that your _best _friend dares you to do? Yeah, the one where you walk into Hollister knowing the clothes won't fit you, and you buy the Hollister _male _fragrance. Well, that was the only thing I had ever bought at Hollister, and it's my favoritest scent in the world, so I was happy. I walked back into the dressing room and put the stuff in the bag on, and the halter knee length one. I walked out and Aphrodite made a face like she had just eaten a lemon whole. I looked in the mirror. There was something about it that just wasn't right…. So I went back into the dressing room to try on the last dress. It was knee length, with a strapless heart neckline. It was fluffy and emerald and black checkered instead of solid. I walked out, and a pearly white smile crossed my cousin's face. I turned to look at it, and I knew.

"It's perfect!" I muttered. It fit just right, and it looked beautiful on me.

"I love it!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Then she dragged me off to what I knew had to be the accessory closet. I walked through the door, and saw isles, and isles of shoes, jewelry, belts, hats, and purses…

"Whoa," I muttered. Aphrodite looked like she was in Elysium.

"Jewelry first, you don't need a hat, belt or purse, then shoes!" she squeaked. I followed as she led me through the massive isles of jewels. There were pearls, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, moonstones, every jewel you could think of! I was about to follow Aphrodite to the next isle, but then I saw the most beautiful set with earrings and a necklace. They were opals with emeralds around the edges. They were perfect for me; I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh, you like the opals?" Aphrodite asked.

"I love them!" I exclaimed. She held them up to my skin, and smiled.

"They're perfect!" she screamed. Suddenly the jewelry wasn't in her hand anymore, the necklace was hanging around my throat, and I could feel the earrings dangling from my ear lobes. The necklace I once had with the half a heart was now an anklet, hanging around my dinky right ankle.

"Well, don't thank me yet! We still have to try on shoes!" Aphrodite squealed happily. I have just gotten myself a trip to Hades and back…. If you ever get a chance to go shoe shopping with Lady Aphrodite… don't go! It takes forever, and you can't even walk after you're done! But, when you do find the perfect pair, you will never, ever take love for granted ever again. You know Kellie Pickler's song "Red High Heels"? Well, I found a beautiful pair of sparkling emerald stilettos. The only problem was that, well, I'm probably the klutziest princess you'll ever meet. I'm even worse than that girl in "The Princess Diaries"!

"You should wear these!" Aphrodite exclaimed seeing the very pair of shoes I was eyeing.

"But, I can't walk in heels," I deadpanned.

"I can teach you!" she said, like it would be nothing with a wicked dream in her eyes. Oh no… Somehow the woman had a runway in her closet! So she dragged me to the runway, and somehow forced me into the stilettos… I will never know how… So now I was walking on the runway with Aphrodite, coaching me like it was nothing.

"Heel. Toe. Heel. Toe. Say it with me darling," she was saying.

"Heel, toe, heel, toe," I chanted with her. Actually saying it was truly helping me. Then, a book appeared on top of my head.

"Whoa," I muttered wobbling.

"Ah, ah, ah! Here let me help," Aphrodite chided. She adjusted me so that I was standing up straight, holding my neck high, and I was looking directly ahead, instead of at my feet.

"That's better! Now keep chanting: heel, toe, heel, toe," she said once I was adjusted.

"Heel, toe, heel, toe," I muttered, stepping. To my amazement, I didn't fall!

"There! You've got it! One last touch, and you are complete!" she squeaked, walking my off the runway.

"What's the final touch?" I asked curiously.

"That," she muttered pointing to my wrists. I realized that on my right wrist I still had the moonstone bracelet, and my left one was bare.

"Oh, ok," I mumbled, still not sure. She took my right hand in hers.

"Moonstone. It simply will not do! It is the gem of mermaids you know," she said, eyeing my bracelet.

"I do, and I am no longer a mermaid…" I trailed off.

"Indeed darling," she said, tapping the stone. I stared in wonder, as the moonstone shimmered, and transformed into another opal, lined with emeralds.

"It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"Absolutely! And darling the moonstone would have clashed horribly! And I know how fond you are of the bracelet itself," she said sweetly.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite," I said softly.

"You're quite welcome darling. Other wrist please," she requested. I obliged, and I watched as a black jelly watch** (You know those squishy watches everyone is wearing now? The colorful ones with the rhinestones? That.) **with dark green rhinestones instead of clear ones. I loved it, but then, a beautiful ring appeared on my ring finger. It had an Omega on the very top. It was made of sterling silver.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," I thanked the love goddess.

"You're welcome; the ring is a Greek purity ring. Yes, yes I know _Aphrodite_ giving you a purity ring? But yes, because I can sense that this is a very strong belief of yours. Now, come with me back to the throne room!" she exclaimed, dragging me off with her. As we walked through Olympus, I was amazed by the architecture! Annabeth did amazing. Soon enough we were in the throne room again. I walked in, and I don't think anyone recognized me.

"Aphrodite, who do you have there?" Apollo asked, but something in his eyes told me he knew.

"Well, Ariadne Jackson of course! Who else?" she exclaimed looking at him weirdly.

"Ari! Are you ok?" Justin asked running over. Ricky came with him, but stayed quiet.

"You look fabulous!" Is noted.

"She looks different," Percy muttered, not addressing me directly. That hit a nerve.

"Of course I look different you oaf! I'm human! One hundred percent demigod! I'm not a mermaid anymore!" I screamed at him, glaring him right in the eyes.

"I know. And I'm not sorry for my distrust in you, but now I want to start over. Do you think we could?" he asked me. He looked so broken.

"Just answer me this. If I were still a mermaid would you kill me?" I asked him

"No, but I still wouldn't talk with you," he muttered.

"Am I allowed back in cabin 3?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for evicting you in the first place," he answered.

"Thank you. I forgive you for everything. And I would _love _to start over," I said, a broad smile crossing my blood red lips. His eyes watered a bit, and he opened his arms for a hug. I happily obliged, and walked over to hug him. And even in 3 inch heels, he was taller than me. Then again, I am the little sister.

"Aww…" the throne room erupted, as if we were in a sappy movie.

"Not that this love fest isn't adorable, can we get on with it?" Ares asked. Soon, Percy and I both backed away. Then Poseidon rose from his throne, and Percy, and I fell to our knees.

"Rise," our father ordered. We both stood, and faced him.

"Hi, Dad," Percy, recognized him bowing slightly.

"Daddy," I muttered, also bowing my head.

"Kids," he announced, ruffling our hair with each of his hands.

"On with it!" Dionysus moaned impatiently.

"Take your charms from your keychain and anklet. And hold them together," Poseidon ordered. We did as he said, and soon our charms changed. Now they both had three triangular stripes of the other color running through the half hearts.

"Now, even when we're apart, we're still together," I muttered.

"Precisely," Poseidon muttered looking at us. Then, he simply sat back down on his throne.

"It is time for you demigods to leave now," Zeus muttered. The rest of the gods nodded in agreement."Wait!" Aphrodite yelped before we could exit. We turned and looked at her. She looked at each one of us and then snapped her fingers. Suddenly everyone else was dressed differently! Is was wearing a grey t shirt, with Moon Girl written across the chest in sparkly black letters, dark distressed jean cutoff shorts, and some silver heeled converse. Justin was wearing a purple v neck tee -SHOCKER- and some denim shorts with his signature purple sneakers, and headphones around his neck. Ricky was wearing a white short sleeved button down with the first three unbuttoned, and medium, skinny jeans leading down to black converse. Percy was wearing a blue v neck tee, and denim shorts, with blue converse.

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed looking down.

"Cool," Is muttered, pleased with her clothes.

"Like the other side of the pillow sis!" I exclaimed joining in.

"Speaking of sis," she muttered turning to Artemis.

"May I join Ari and Percy in the Poseidon cabin, mother?" she asked her bowing.

"I do not mind, as long as it is fine with Lord Poseidon," Artemis answered giving Is a sweet smile. We all turned to my father.

"Is it alright with you Lord Poseidon?" Is asked him, bowing slightly.

"My daughter Ariadne considers you her sister, and Ariadne's guardian Klaia is very fond of you, I don't see why not," my father decided. Is' eyes widened, and I squealed.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelped jumping up and down.

"You're quite welcome child, now off to camp with you all!" he exclaimed, and then we were showered in a sea green light. Once the glow faded, we were at the crest of Half-Blood Hill. We each met Peleus on the head as we passed him, and into camp. The campfire was just starting, and as we walked into the arena, the entire camp burst into cheers! I saw that they were about to burn the shrouds. The ones that were originally on the quest walked towards the shrouds, and I walked with them, somehow knowing that there would be one for me as well. Is burned her shroud first, since she was the only Artemis child the Athena cabin made hers, it was silver, and it had the moon, with a bow and arrow in the bend, the edges were rimmed with the phases of the moon, it was absolutely gorgeous. As the shroud dropped into the flames, they grew and turned golden with excitement as they cheered. Next Justin took his. It was golden, with a purple microphone in the middle, golden suns lined his, it was just as beautiful, and the flames rose again as people cheered when he dropped his. After that, Ricky took his, it was also golden, and it had a shimmering caduceus in the center, along the edges, winged sandals with the wings in different positions lined. The flames also rose as people cheered burning his shroud. Then, I stepped, up and the flames died down, turning green with anxiety. The campers couldn't recognize me. Immediately I could tell that Percy didn't make my shroud, it was woven entirely out of water itself! The naiads in the lake must have made it. Like I said, it was made out of crystal blue water, with the likeness of a mermaid in the center, along the outside were little tridents lining the edges. I took the shroud in my hands and walked to the brazier. I let the silky water made shroud fall into the flames. No one cheered. The flames stayed down. Then, Chiron stepped up, and asked the question that must have been running through every ones heads.

"Excuse me, not meaning to be rude of course, but child, who are you?" he asked, allowing everyone to hear.

"Who am I? Who am I? I am Ariadne Jackson daughter of Poseidon, princess of the sea, and sister of Perseus Jackson savior of Olympus!" I announced.

"You couldn't be! Ariadne is green, and she has green hair as well!" Annabeth countered standing up.

"But I am. And I am no longer a mermaid. I gave it up. I gave up my tail, and I've never felt better!" I said loudly, a smile crossing my face. And now, the camp cheered so hard that the flames went from two feet to over twenty feed in the span of three seconds. Chiron trotted up to me, and hugged me tightly.

"I was sure the prophecy had foretold you're demise," he said, letting me go. I smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. Once everyone started filing out of the arena Ricky came up to me.

"Meet me at the beach, two hours after lights out," he whispered in my ear, then he kissed me, and was on his way to the Hermes cabin. Justin came up, and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for hooking me up with Chrys, I owe you one Ari," he muttered.

"You can repay me, by considering me your little sister," I suggested smiling.

"Sure thing," he muttered, high fiving me. After he went off to the Apollo cabin, Percy, Is and I started walking off towards cabin three. Percy went to the bathroom to take a shower, and Is went as well after grabbing a pair of PJs for herself. While they were out I pulled a baggy t shirt on over my dress, and laid down under the sheets in the bottom bunk of a bed. Is came back first dressed in a silver tank top, and some shorts. She climbed into bed on the bunk above mine, once Perce came back she was snoring. It didn't took an hour for my older brother to nod off. I looked at my watch, and it read eleven thirty. It was an hour and a half past lights out. I got out of bed, and slid the stilettos back onto my feet. I walked towards the lake first, considering I had a good half hour until I had to meet Ricky. I was standing on the dock, knowing my naiad friends could see me, waiting for them to come up. Soon they did, and they were all three standing on the dock with me.

"Hello again, Mesi, Aysu, and Nilofer," I greeted them.

"Hello, princess Ariadne," they chorused.

"I take it you will not be in need of our services?" Aysu asked.

"I'm afraid not. But thank you for being generous enough to offer," I thanked them.

"We are still friends no?" Nilofer asked me cautiously.

"Of course, I am not foolish! I know good friends when I meet them," I announced.

"Well, congratulations on loosing the gene, and getting rescued your highness," Mesi said.

"Please, call me Ari," I told them all. They nodded, and I looked at my watch. It read eleven fifty. Sensing that it was time for me to go, they waved.

"Have fun on your hot date Ari," they teased, before diving back into the lake. I chuckled, and started off towards the beach. It was exactly midnight when I got to the beach. I sat down in the sand, and waited for Ricky to show up. I looked at my watch twelve twenty five. I waited for a while longer before looking again, this time it said twelve forty. Tears started welling in my eyes, he wasn't going to show up. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe this was all part of the plan? I looked at my watch one last time, twelve forty eight. The tears in my eyes started streaming down my cheeks. Soon, I heard footsteps behind me, I turned, and came to face Ricky. He sat down beside me, and didn't talk for a while.

"You're late," I announced softly drying all the tears.

**Ohhh! Dum dum dummm! Why is Ricky late? Stay tuned to find out! Now, we are in the middle of a dark alleyway, and we hear something run by, closely chased by something else. Our eyes adjust to see Ricky cornered in an alley by Is.**

**Ricky: Is, just calm down okay!**

**Is: Apologize to FanGyrl!**

**Ricky: I will if you let me get to her house!**

**Is: Don't backsass me boy! Do you want to meet Mr. Flambé?**

**Ricky: Who?**

**Is: Mr. Flambé!*pulls a flamethrower out of nowhere***

**Ricky: No!*starts running in the direction of my house***

**Is: *clicks flamethrower on, and chases him***

**Ricky: *busts through my door***

**Is: *comes in behind him* **

**Ricky: FanGyrl! I'm soooo sorry! Will you forgive me?**

**Me: *still hugging Josh* Yeah, sure whatever!**

**Is: *disappointed* Can I still torch him?**

**Josh:*actually hugs me back***

**Me: *starts hyperventilating, still hugging Josh* Yeah, sure whatever!**

**Is: *torches Ricky***

**Ricky: *gets crispyfied by Mr. Flambé***

**Josh: *winks at me***

**Me: *passes out for a bit* **

**Josh: *sighs* Finally! *moves me to my bed***


	10. Boy Boy Bbboy Bbboyfriend

_**Hey y'all! I'm back how ya doin? I'm doin good, and here we are with another episode of "Disclaimer"!**_

_**Me: *still asleep***_

_**Josh: Is she ok?**_

_**Is: I think she's fine.**_

_**Ari: At least she will be when she wakes up…**_

_**Me: *eyes flutter open***_

_**Josh: Hey she's awake!**_

_**Me: You're really here!*runs and hugs Josh***_

_**Josh: Yeah, I'm here.*hugs me back***_

_**Ricky: *grumbles***_

_**Me: What are you even doing here?**_

_**Ricky: I came to apologize when you weren't drunk on Josh.**_

_**Me: I'm waiting.**_

_**Ricky: I'm sorry that I hurt you're feelings and I want to make it up to you.**_

_**Me: Ok, answer me this, do you care?**_

_**Ricky: Yes, I care! Why wouldn't I care? Just because I'm having torn feelings doesn't mean I don't care!**_

_**Me: Torn feelings about what?**_

_**Ricky: You! Tracie! You and Tracie… I I can't make up my mind. **_

_**Me: So, you love her, and you like me. I get it. Stay with Tracie until you find am actual reason to end the relationship… trust me on this one. **_

_Previously: "You're late," I announced softly drying all the tears._

"I know," he said quietly. I waited for him to continue.

"I um… fell asleep," he muttered sheepishly. Wow, he would fall asleep.

"So, you didn't forget?" I asked, hoping for the best, yet braced for the worst.

"No, I would never, I-I'm so sorry," He said.

"Well, was there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked him.

"Yeah, um… I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend Ari," he said.

"I'd love too," I replied. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips, and we had everything sorted out. We walked back to our cabins, and I put actual pjs on and fell asleep easily. Surprisingly I didn't have a dream. When I woke up, I took a shower and got dressed. I went to breakfast, and everything was perfect. I wasn't a mermaid, I had the sweetest boyfriend, the best big brother, the most awesome best friends, and I was friends with a pop teen idol sensation! Life was good….

**Heeeey! Sorry the end is so short, and I won't be making an epilogue for this story either ok? I thank all of you for reading the final chapter of the story! I won't be making a sequel either, I'm sorry… Well, peace!**

**~FanGyrl.**


	11. Sequel After All

**Ok guys… FanGyrl's back! And I know I said I wouldn't, but I've changed my mind. The sequel to "The Forbidden Child" is going to be up soon, it's called "Fifteen and Fearless". I hope my change in faith is enjoyable for you all. **


End file.
